Lo haremos juntos, juntos podemos
by Danara-chan
Summary: [IchigoRukia]Mi primer fic de esta serie, espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Cap 13 online. Lamento la demora pero como dice el refran ¡¡Mas vale tarde que nunca! ¡mandarme reviews! a disfrutar :D
1. Sueños ¿quien es ella?

_Capitulo 1__**Sueños ¿quien es ella...?**_

**Todo estaba oscuro, no podía nada, ni mis propias manos, ni mis pies, solo soy capaz de observar la negrura de este vacío pero puedo sentir que vivo, que estoy, que soy gracias a un escalofrió que me recorre desde la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo pelo de mi cabeza. Estoy inquieta, nerviosa, sofocada a pesar de la fría oscuridad. Tengo miedo y, extrañamente, me siento segura. **

**De la oscuridad que me rodea aparece de pronto una luz a lo lejos. Al principio una luz pequeña pero que poco a poco se expande por lo que parece ser un horizonte abrupto, creo que amanece, miles de siluetas se forman a mi alrededor, algunas humanas, otras ciertamente no sabría decir que son, y entonces la vi; una niña de pelo largo ondulado, no sabría decir el color pues solo se veían las siluetas, por la estatura no debería tener mas de 5 o 6 años. Venia hacia mí mientras que las demás siluetas se arrodillaban ante ella.**

**-Ichigo te necesita- me dice la niña, sigo sin verla bien ¿el amanecer se ha detenido?**

**-¿Ichigo?- estoy desconcertada**

**Me sonríe, lo noto, no se como pero lo noto**

**-Pronto estaremos juntas por fin- me dice mientras se acerca a mí y va abriendo los ojos...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aaaaaaaaah!- grito con gran sobresalto- todo ha sido un sueño- pienso- esos ojos... emanaban tanto poder... me sentía tan agobiada, acorralada, perdida...

-¿que pasa Rukia?- me pregunta Renji entrando abruptamente a la habitación que tengo en el escuadrón

-¿eh? nada, nada Renji- dije mientras me levantaba- me voy al baño- le digo mientras voy hacia dicho recinto- solo ha sido un sueño...

------------------------------------------Fin del capitulo 1º --------------------------------------


	2. Una semana sin dormir

_Capitulo 2__** Una semana sin dormir**_

Ese día fue como cualquier otro, conseguí no pensar en el sueño que había tenido a pesar de que Renji me miraba raro y me preguntaba cada dos minutos que había soñado como para despertar de aquel modo. Esa noche, suspire cansada mientras me acostaba en el futon y como extrañamente supuse la encontré otra vez en mi sueño.

_**Otra vez la oscuridad reinaba, de nuevo ese amanecer, las mismas miles de siluetas y como no, ella. Se acercaba a mí pero esta vez no me hablo, ni abrió esos ojos que me provocaron tanta inestabilidad emocional**_

_**-¿porque nunca termina de amanecer?-susurre mirando hacia el horizonte al igual que ella, gira la cabeza para dirigirse hacia mí sin abrir los ojos**_

_**-¿como sabes que esta amaneciendo y no anocheciendo?- me pregunta sonriendo, no soy capaz de verla bien debido a la oscuridad pero se esas cosas ¿porque?**_

_**-porque antes no veía la luz, con lo cual solo había oscuridad- conteste**_

_**-que no veas la luz no significa que no este ahí, al igual que yo, nunca me has visto pero siempre he estado-me dijo sonriendo mas abiertamente.**_

_**-¿que quieres decir?-le pregunte algo confundida. Se dio la vuelta completamente para estar frente a mí y fue abriendo los ojos...**_

Me desperté agitadamente, pero conseguí no gritar.

_-¿quien será?... pero que tontería estoy pensando, solo son sueños absurdos... ¿no?- _sacudí la cabeza para dejar de pensar idioteces y me prepare para un nuevo día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Una semana mas tarde

-¿Rukia te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Renji después de la jornada

- ¿no deberías estar con los de tu división?- pregunto algo cansada

-ya terminamos por hoy ¡y no me evadas la pregunta!

-Estoy bien, solo...

-solo ¿que?

-no duermo desde hace una semana- dijo de pasada mientras intentaba que me dejara en paz... no dormir me esta volviendo muy irascible.

-Ahora entiendo lo irritable que has estado esta semana

-¿de que hablas?

-no, nada solo de lo de hace 5 días cuando me gritaste sin razón aparente mientras comíamos, o cuando hace 3 días me cerraste la puerta en las narices, o cuando ayer...

-ya, ya entendí- le corto algo cansada mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima

-¿y porque?- volvió a preguntar

-porque ¡¿Qué?!- le miro exasperada

-que porque no duermes

_-a veces pienso que no se da cuenta que necesito estar sola groarr... ¡IDIOTA!- _pienso mientras le cierro la puerta en la cara

-que mal carácter gasta cuando no descansa- dijo Renji mientras se iba hacia vete tu a saber donde

-_por fin sola...uff... estoy muy cansada_- piensa mientras se tumba en el futon (N/A: ¿es así?)- _intento dormir pero no puedo quitármela de la cabeza_- piensa mientras mira la luna que asoma a través de la ventana mientras se acomoda dentro de las mantas- _quien será...me dijo que Ichigo me necesitaba pero se que esta bien, ya hay decenas de informes con las andanzas de ese loco _(N/A: por supuesto ella esta algo sonrojada cuando le recuerda aunque ella no lo sabe xD que mala soy xD) _y a que se refiere con que estaremos juntas...y con lo de que siempre estuvo_...-y así siguió pensando hasta que nuevamente la noche paso y un nuevo día comenzó-_otra vez no_...-suspiro resignada, y cuando se estaba levantando...Toc Toc Toc- _quien será...Ukitake_

_Jyuushirou-sama_?- el mismo estaba parado en la puerta con una sonrisa afable ¿que hacia allí?

FIN CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Zanpakutou

-Buenos dias Capitan- saludo cortesmente Rukia

-Buenos dias Rukia ¿que tal estas?- pregunto

-Bien señor ¿y usted?- contesto cerrando la puerta despues de dejarle pasar

-todo lo bien que puedo estar, pero ¿seguro que estas bien?

-si, porque lo pregu...

-Renji ha venido a verme- la interrumpio

-ah-suspiro resignada

-¿porque no duermes Rukia¿que es lo te preocupa?

-Ukitake-sama no es nada, solo es una tonteria

-por una tonteria no se deja de dormir Rukia

Rukia suspiro y le miro algo cansada

-Vera Ukitake-sama, hace una semana tuve un extraño sueño donde aparecia una niña que no se porque creo que la conozco de hace mucho tiempo... me dijo varias cosas que me estan haciendo pensar, por eso no duermo, porque no recuerdo de que la conozco y por las cosas que me dice

-¿como que cosas?-pregunto mientras se acomodaba

-pues... que por fin estariamos juntas pero tambien me dijo que siempre habia estado ¿a que se referira?...¿quien sera?

Ukitake Jyuushirou-sama sonrio ampliamente

-Rukia, la respuesta a tus preguntas es tan ovia y tan sencilla...

-Ukitake-sama ¿sabeis lo que significa?- le pregunto algo sorprendida

-respondeme a esta pregunta¿de que hablabais Kaien y tu cuando te conoci Rukia-san?- pregunto sonriendo

--------Flash Back---------

Encima de un arbol, cerca de un rio, Rukia estaba pensatiba hasta que

-ehi! Rukia¿que haces hay?

-Teniente Kaien

-pse deja las formalidades y baja de ahi

Estubieron un rato los dos mirando el paso del rio sin decir nada hasta que Rukia se giro para verle tocando ligeramente su Zanpakutou

-Teniente Kaien, si no es mucha indiscrecion ¿como se llama vuestra zanpakutou?

-Nejibana- dijo sonriendo-¿y la tuya?

Rukia desvio la mirada avergonzada

-Junjo (con un guion encima de la o)- dijo bajito

-¿quien es puro de corazón?- dijo Ukitake apareciendo detras de Rukia, la susodicha se ruboriza y Kaien empieza a reir como loco

Inciso: segun el traductor por el cual busque Junjo significa candidez, pureza de corazón, inocencia...

-------Fin Flash back-------

-Junjo!-dijo casi saltando de la impresion- como es posible que me halla olvidado de ella, es inconcevible, imperdonable...

-calma Rukia-dijo levantandose y dirigiendose hacia la puerta- tomate el dia libre y sobre todo, duerme- dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitacion

Rukia se tumbo encima del futon y en menos de medio segundo ya estaba dormida (lo que hace el cansancio )

_**La oscuridad, la luz que se expande, las siluetas y ella**_

_**-lo siento-conteste**_

_**-no pasa nada Rukia-san, han pasado demasiadas cosas ultimamente y desgraciadamente no he podido ser de utilidad- dijo agachando la cabeza- siento no haberte podido ayudar Rukia-san pero ahora que estamos juntas todo ira mejor- dijo sonriendo, aun seguia con los ojos cerrados**_

_**-estoy contenta de que estemos juntas otra vez- sonrei Rukia**_

_**-yo tambien Rukia-san-dijo sonriendo**_

_**-Junjo¿que quisiste decirme con que Ichigo necesita nuestra ayuda?**_

_**-eso Rukia, no puedo decirtelo, pero dile a Jyuushirou-kun que si no es mucha molestia dejarte una temporada de entrenamiento intensivo- asenti- y ahora Rukia-san llamame, tenemos un largo dia**_

**_-_****_目を_****_ (めを) _****_開ける_****_ (あける) _****_皇后_****_ (こうごう) _****_の 純情_****_ (じゅんじょうかれん_****_) 則ち_****_(すなわち_****_) 黄昏_****_ (たそがれ_****_) の 中心_****_ (ちゅうしん) _**(Lo que quise poner es: "Abre los ojos emperadora Junjo , el corazón del crepúsculo". Sino lo es, corregirmelo )

Mientras Junjo abria los ojos la Zanpakutou se liberaba. La misma hoja de la espada era como los ojos de Junjo, solo verla veias un poder cegador, mas de mil luces, mas de mil almas, como un diamante brilla, como un prisma desconpone y compone la luz, transparente y clara como el agua. Mil emociones, colores y descripciones podian verse en los ojos y en la espada. El simbolo del infinito en broche de la tunica de Junjo y como simbolo grabado en la empuñadura como infinito poder. Dos tiras una blanca y otra negra salian del mango de la espada, como el crepúsculo, que muestra la constante lucha de la luz y la oscuridad. Dos pequeñas hojas retorcidas cerca de la empuñadura que se retuercen al rededor de la hoja principal con un textura de fluicidez constante, como el viaje de las almas al igual que los miles de sirvientes que se arremolinan al rededor de su señora inquietos esperando ordenes viajando para hacer realidad sus mandatos.

-Siento haberte Hecho esperar Junjo-dijo Rukia levantandose con la espada en la mano y saliendo corriendo en busca de _Jyuushirou-kun _

-------Fin de capitulo 3-----

¿que tal? era lo que esperabais? se que Rukia tiene una Zanpakutou porque lo he mirando hoy en una web pero como yo no he llegado hasta ahi... pues me la invente :P

P.D. Es un Ichigo-Rukia

Besos! y gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Vuelvo al mundo humano

-Otra vez se va-comento uno que andaba de guardia

-si, otra vez, lleva haciendo lo mismo un par de semanas- comento el compañero

-¿quien?-dijo otro

-¿tu eres el nuevo?-pregunto el primero

-si, me dijeron que viniera por aqui, que por estas horas es por donde estan, ¿de quien hablabais?-pregunto curioso

-de Kuchiki Rukia, lleva un par de semanas igual- dijo el segundo

-¿igual?

-si, pidio una tiempo para entrenarse a su capitan y desde entonces es la misma rutina, se levanta a las 5 de la mañana, a las 5 y media ya esta en una de las salas de entrenamiento y solo sale a para el almuerzo y para la cena y sigue entrenando hasta las diez y media, se ducha y se acuesta- contesto el primero

-eso es un entrenamiento intensivo- comento el nuevo

-si... dicen que se esta entrenando para poder usar el Bankai-dijo el primero

-pero solo los capitanes y los tenientes pueden usarlo ¿no?-pregunto sorprendido el nuevo

-hay casos especiales ademas aun quedaria tiempo- contesto

-a mi me dijeron que era para poder hacer el Shikai-dijo el segundo

-¿como va a ser shinigami si no sabe usar el Shikai?- dijo exaltado el nuevo

-deja de decir tonterias- dije el primero- lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta y sabes que no tendras nada con ella, perdedor- dijo riendo

-¿quien dice tonterias ahora?- pregunto furioso

-¿que pasa aqui?- pregunto el capitan Kuchiki Byakuya que pasaba por ahi

-¿eh?-dijeron los tres- nada, nada señor- los tres hicieron reverencia y se fueron echando leches (xD)

------------------------------------------------------------------ A la hora del almuerzo

-eeeh! Rukia! sal ya! que es el almuerzo!-la apresuro Renji

-ya, ya- dijo Rukia saliendo de la sala- podrias tener mas paciencia

-¿mas paciencia? el almuerzo empezo hace media hora!- replico

-pues no me esperes Renji, te he dicho que estoy entrenando

-entrenas demasiados Rukia

-si para lo que quiero

-¿que es lo que quieres?

-no te lo voy a decir

-¿porque no?

-no seas pesado

-no soy pesado, solo soy persistente ¿que es?

-que me dejes tranquila

-hacemos un trato, yo te dejo tranquila y tu me lo dices

-ni de broma

-¿un combate? si gano me lo dices, si pierdo te dejo en paz

-¿contra un teniente?

-¿es que Kuchiki Rukia tiene miedo a perder?

-Renji, te quedaste sin almuerzo- dijo dandose la vuelta hacia la sala de entrenamiento- y no me vale despues, ahora o no peleamos

-vale, esta bien- acepto sonriendo- vamos Zabimaru, tenemos que hacerla hablar

Una vez dentro, cada uno se puso en un extremo de la habitacion

-nada de kidoh-dijo Renji

-bien, sin contemplaciones Renji

-bien ¡Ruge, Zabimaru!

-¡Abre los ojos emperadora Junjo, el corazón del crepúsculo!

-hacia mucho tiempo que no la veia- dijo lanzandose al ataque

Renji ataco rapidamente pero...

-¡Invierte la polaridad! ¡Maxima presion!- grito Rukia, al momento los dos filos que envuelven la hoja principal brillaron. Al momento un circulo rodeo la zona donde estaba Renji, él que sabia que pasaria salio como alma que lleva el diablo del circulo pero no le dio tiempo de sacar toda la espada (que estaba desplegada con lo cual era muy larga y tanto tiempo no tenia :P) y parte de ella se extampo directa contra el suelo, que se habia fracturado debido a la presion y al impacto de la espada contra el suelo

-si que te lo estas tomando a pecho-dijo mientras la espada volvia a unirse

-te dije que sin contemplaciones

----------------20 minutos despues

Los dos respiraban agitadamente, todo el suelo estaba desquebrajado, las paredes parecian que se iban a caer a pedazos al igual que el techo. Renji recomponia de nuevo a Zabimaru y Rukia tiraba de las cintas del mango que ahora tenian 9 esferas que entrelazaban las dos cintas.

-Joder, no me acordaba de esas pelotitas de las narices ¿tenias que sacar a terrus?

-si prefieres pongo a otro- dijo sonriendo

-eola o arborea tal vez, que no son muy dificiles-dijo riendo

-¿te estas riendo de eola y de arborea?-pregunto mosqueada

-vamos Rukia no te enfa...-no pude terminar la frase

-¡encabeza el ataque arborea!- las esferas se reordenaron- ¡atadura!- lanzo las esferas con los lazos (estilo al ataque de Zabimaru, es decir que no es que las esferas se suelten de los lazos) y cayo justo enfrente de Renji, de la primera esfera (arborea) salio un monton de raices que inmovilizan tanto los brazos como las piernas de renji- ¡ahora tu eola!-las esferas se volvieron a reordenar- ¡enseñale tu furia eola!- una gran corriente de aire le mando a renji contra la pared

-¡vale, vale! me rindo!-dijo respirando entrecortadamente, la corriente de aire ceso- joder como te pones por nada

--------------------------30 minutos despues

-¿pero que te ha pasado teniente Abarai? -dijo Ukitake Jyuushirou que acaba de llegar

-no nada-contesto, Ukitake rio suavemente

-te enfrentaste a Rukia y la hiciste enfadar ¿no?

-como lo sup...

-nos vemos Abarai renji- dijo esto se marcho hacia donde estaba Rukia (la sala de entrenamiendo)

---------------- 10 minutos despues en la sala de entrenamiento

-¿Rukia-san?

-Ukitake-sama ¿que hace aqui?

-tengo noticias para ti, Rukia, vuelves a tu zona, mañana empiezas

-entonces... ¿vuelvo al mundo humano?- pregunto

-saluda a Ichigo y a los demas humanos de mi parte Rukia-san y controla a ese chico, que arma demasiado escandalo- dijo sonriendo mientras salia del recinto


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 He vuelto

--------------Despues de las clases

-Ichigo... Ichigo...

-¿eh¿que pasa Inoue? por aqui no se va a tu casa-dijo mirando la calle por si se habia equivocado

-si, lo se, pero es que queria hablar contigo-dijo algo apenada

-ah bueno ¿que pasa?- pregunto contrariado

-es que hoy te noto muy distraido- _mas de lo normal desde que volvimos de la Sociedad de Almas-_penso

-¿de verdad? no creo, yo estoy igual que siempre

-bueno, es normal que no me lo quieras contar, lo siento- le dijo muy apenada y marchandose

-Inoue espera... la verdad es que necesito contarselo a alguien...veras... anoche tube un sueño muy raro

-¿un sueño?

-si, ayer como siempre, me acoste despues de cenar y...

--------Flash Back---------

-Buenas noches-dije mientras me metia en mi habitacion y cerraba la puerta

-Buenas noches- contesteron

Me quite la ropa y me puse el pijama mientras miraba hacia el armario

_-hay veces que me siento como si en cualquier momento fueras a salir de ahí... ¿como es posible que la eche de menos? con lo cascarrabias que es... y severa y fria >solo para aparentar> y estricta y marimandona >sobreprotectora> todo lo relaciona con los hollow >se preocupa por todos> y... y... >guapa, hermosa, frajil como una rosa de cristal... ¿como aguantar las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo va a ir bien, que estoy aqui con ella...> PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!_

Me meti en la cama de golpe, intentandome quitar estos pensamientos que a saber de donde han salido

_**Estaba en mi mundo, mi mundo interior, donde conoci a Zangetsu, estaba con él, no se que hacemos, todo estaba como siempre, hasta que volvio a aparecer esa especie de sombra blanca que es igual a mi pero mucho mas terrorifica, el miedo me paraliza ¿porque? mientras esa cosa viene a por mi, Zangetsu me mira entre angustiado y apenado, no puede hacer nada para detener esa cosa. Cuando esta apunto de cogerme, consigo salir corriendo. Y corro, y corro, lo que mas puedo, pero sigue detras mia, con esa sonrisa malevola en la boca y esa malignidad en los ojos. Zangetsu nos mira, con una expresion de tristeza mientras ve como esa cosa esta a punto de cogerme... pero derrepente, mira hacia otro lado y sonrie... si, si, sonrie! miro hacia donde el mira sin dejar de correr y veo dos siluetas... una se parece a... no puede ser... la otra parece una niña pequeña de pelo ondulado (quienes seran? xD) y siento como me tiran hacia atras, me alcanzo, me agarra por la espalda y me da media vuelta, parece que va a comerme! y apenas esta a dos centimetros de mi cuando... sale disparado hacia atras, una especie de burbuja le rodea. Parece cabreado, intenta romper la burbuja, pero contra mas le da, mas pequeña se hace y menos espacio tiene para moverse. Miro a Zangetsu, no ha sido él, lo se, él me mira sonriendo y vuelve a mirarlas, ahora estan mas cerca. La niña no toca el suelo... espera... ¿no toca el suelo¿ESTA FLOTANDO?"camina" hacia la burbuja y empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor como mirando y analizando a esa cosa. Me giro para ver a Zangetsu que esta hablando con la otra silueta**_

_**-gracias por ayudarle y por venir, con vosotras por aqui no volvera a llover en mucho tiempo**_

_**-no hay nada que agradecer- le contesto, esa voz me es demasiado familiar... se da la vuelta para mirarme...**_

_**no puede ser, es...**_

-Rukia...-me levanto de golpe

-¿DONDE?-pregunto Kon muy contento, despues de mirar a todos lados en un microsegundo- no bromees con eso ichigo, a sido un truco sucio, pues me voy de aqui! eso no se hace! ja! que haras un dia entero sin mi! eh?

------------Fin de Flash Back-------------

-¿Ichigo?- pregunto Inoue preocupada- ¿estas bien? te has vuelto a quedar astraido...

-lo siento Inoue, seguro que fue por algo que comi anoche y por eso tube pesadillas, no es nada, solo le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas que no tiene ningun sentido, nos vemos, no te preocupes hoy me voy directo a dormir y ya veras como mañana estoy mejor- dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia casa

-eso espero Ichigo...

-------10 minutos despues en casa----------

-buenas noches- les dije mientras iba a mi cuarto

-¿no vas a cenar hoy hermano?- me pregunto Yuzu

-no, estoy cansado- le conteste y antes de que su padre le diera una patada cerro la puerta de su habitación- dios que pesado es

-vamos no sera tan pesado, lo que pasa es que te quejas por todo Ichigo, anda que valla shinigami estas echo, un mes y medio sin estar contigo y ya te stresas

-¿Rukia?- le pregunto mientras veia como se bajaba de la ventana y se sentaba en la cama de Ichigo

-pues claro que soy yo, quien sino, todos los shinigamis que fueron mandados a esta zona acabaron desquiciados de tener que vigilarte ¿podrias intentar aniquilar hollow sin tanto destrozo?- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el armario

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto sonriendo aunque no quisiese

-a dormir, mañana hay clase ¿no? ademas hoy no hay hollow, asi que buenas noches Ichigo- dijo cerrando la puerta del armario

-buenas noches Rukia- y esa noche durmio como hacia mucho tiempo que no dormia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

que tal :D os gusto? gracias por tu comentario

besos


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Entrenamientos, clases, Hollows y más entrenamientos

-Ichigo levántate

-Déjame Kon, aun no ha sonado el despertador

-Pues me vas a tener que decir como se pone esa cosa para que te despiertes de una vez Ichigo

-¿eh¿Rukia?- pregunto desperezándose

-Me alegra que me reconozcas Ichigo- dijo con la voz dulce que utiliza en la escuela- pero ahora ¡Levántate! tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo ya con su voz normal

-Pero que dices Rukia- dijo mirando el reloj-pero si es tempranísimo- dijo ya de pie encarándola

-venga, venga, ya estas de pie, así que ¿que mas te da? vistete y prepara la maleta de clase, te espero fuera- dijo mientras saltaba por la ventana

-pss, ya no me puedo dormir, maldita Rukia- maldijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa- para que narices querrá que me levante tan temprano- termino de vestirse y salio a la calle donde Rukia la esperaba- podrías salir por la puerta alguna vez

-Te recuerdo que no saben que duermo en tu armario- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-ya, bueno ¿y ahora que?

-ven conmigo, volveremos dentro de una hora para que podamos desayunar- dijo mientras emprendía la marcha

-pero ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto intrigado mientras la seguía

-A entrenar- contesto sin aminorar la marcha

-¿Entrenar¿Contigo?- pregunto extrañado

-¿Algún problema?- le pregunto mirándole con cara asesina

-¿yo? ninguno, ninguno- le contesto negando fuertemente con la cabeza y con las manos

Caminaron hasta llegar a un edificio cercano abandonado y allí Rukia cogió uno de esos "caramelos"

-vamos Ichigo- le apremio mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

-Ya voy, ya voy- contesto apresurado mientras toca ese amuleto (si ya sabéis, el que le da Ukitake)

-------------------------Una hora mas tarde, de camino a clase

-Ichigo no pongas esa cara que llegaste a tiempo para desayunar y vamos bien de tiempo para llegar a las clases

-¿Que no ponga esa cara¡Estoy agotado, tengo sueño y apenas desayune una tostada!

-Quejica

-¿Quejica¡Y encima me llama quejica¡Si casi me matas!

-Si ni siquiera libere mi Zampakutou

-Ya pero no me esperaba que te tomaras el combate tan en serio

-Me subestimaste ¿acaso crees que soy una debilucha?

-Yo no he dicho eso, yo solo digo que…

-¡hola Ichigo!... ¡Rukia¡Que alegría verte!- interrumpió Inoue alegre y despistada como siempre

-Hola Inoue ¿Cómo te va?- contesto Rukia

-Hola Inoue- dijo Ichigo

-Yo estoy bien- contesto- a Ichigo se le ve mucho mejor que en días anteriores, me alegro- pensó

-Deberíais subir ya a clase- dijo Tatsuki desde la ventana de clase desde donde los veía

-¡Es cierto¡Vamos!- dijo Inoue alegre cogiéndola del brazo a Rukia

-.-.-.-

-Hola Ichigo ¿viste el programa de ayer de… ¡oh! Si es Rukia-san, buenos dias- dijo Keigo

-Buenos dias…-contesto con su ya voz de "niña indefensa"

-Chicos, siéntense todos- dijo la profesora entrando a clase

----------------------Ya en el descanso…

-No sabia que volvía Rukia-san ¿Tu lo sabias Ichigo?- pregunto Keigo

-No, no lo sabia, además ¿Por qué debería haberlo sabido?- contesto aun algo cabreado

-Pues porque sois muy amigos ¿no?

-¿Qué insinúas con eso Keigo?

-Yo…-sudando abundantemente al ver la cara que le ponía Ichigo

-¿y donde esta ahora? Podría desayunar con nosotros- dijo Mizuiru

-Esta con Inoue

-Son buenas amigas ¿no? Inoue esta contenta de verla- comento Mizuiru

-Yo también me alegro que allá vuelto- comento Sado

Ichigo le miro significativamente y a la vez algo interrogante

-Es una buena amiga nuestra- dijo volviendo a su almuerzo

Ichigo no tubo mas remedio que asentir, algo en su interior le decía, le impulsaba a celebrar a lo grande… otra vez estaba con él y no solo cuando hay algún Hollow cerca, sino también en clase o sin hacer nada- como antes- pensó contento sin darse cuenta

-------------------------------Después de las clases

-Hasta mañana Keigo, Mizuiru- se despidieron Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue y Sado

-¿Qué hareis ahora?- pregunto Inoue

-Yo tenia pensado dormir un poco- contesto Ichigo- y tu no digas nada- le advirtió a Rukia que estaba a punto de decir vete saber que

-Yo me voy a casa- dijo Sado marchándose

-Hasta mañana- dijeron los otros tres (desde que se fueron Keigo y Mizuiru, Rukia hablaba con su voz normal)

-bueno yo también me voy y Rukia recuerda que un día de estos tienes que ir a comer conmigo ¿vale?- le recordó marchándose

-De acuerdo Inoue, hasta mañana- contesto

-Hasta mañana- dijo Ichigo- ¿habéis quedado para comer?- le pregunto intrigado mientras caminaban de regreso a casa

-Si, ha insistido tanto que le tuve que aceptar

-Inoue tiene un gusto culinario bastante…. Especial

-Lo se, por eso no quería quedar con ella para comer

Ichigo empezó a reír

-¡Eh! No te rias ¿a que te obligo a que me acompañes? Seguro que a Inoue no le importa, total también viene Tatsuki

-A mi no me metas, además yo soy un chico

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues tiene que ver en que…

Riing! Riing!

-¿Hollow? No fastidies- dijo corriendo tras ella- ¿por donde?

-En el parque, hay tres- dijo mientras doblaba la esquina que daba al parque, se tomo el "caramelo" y fue a por los Hollows mientras Ichigo hacia lo propio con el amuleto y corría junto a Rukia hacia esos Hollows

----------------------------------------Dos horas más tarde

-¿Dónde demonios esta Rukia?... después de eliminar esos Hollows y cazar otros dos que estaban al lado del centro comercial va y me dice que me valla a casa que luego viene…. ¡ya lleva una hora fuera¿Que estará haciendo?... Voy a buscarla- pensó mientras salía de la casa

Después de media hora dando vueltas llego al edificio donde Rukia le había llevado esta mañana a entrenar, se escuchaban voces dentro. Ichigo corrió hacia el edificio y lo que vio le dejo helado. ¡Era la niña del pelo ondulado!

-Por hoy ya esta bien Rukia-san- dijo Junjo amablemente mientras Rukia respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del cansancio- pronto estarás lista- dijo mientras fijo su vista en Ichigo (cerrando los ojos para que Ichigo no se los viera)- Saluda a Zangetsu de mi parte Ichigo-chan- dijo sonriendo mientras desaparecía

-¿Ichigo¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo contrariada

-¿Quién es ella¿Por qué conoce a Zangetsu?- pregunto anonadado y con el sueño pasando por su cabeza de manera recurrente, dejándolo aun mas confuso


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 Somos amigas ¿no?**

-Gracias Inoue- dijo Rukia mientras empezaba a beber su zumo de melocoton

-No es nada Rukia-san por algo somos amigas ¿no?

-Claro- le contesto sonriendo

-Me alegra oir eso-dijo sonriendo tambien- lo que no entiendo es porque estais disgustados

Rukia suspiro notoriamente

-Es una tonteria, Ichigo que es tonto y demasiado chulo

-¿Tan disgustada estas? ¿que paso?

-Pues...

----------------------Flash Back--------------------------

-¿quien es ella? ¿porque conoce a Zangetsu?

-Ichigo calmate y te lo explico

Ichigo resoplo un par de veces

-Sientate- dijo Rukia cuando le vio aun asi tenso

Ichigo se sento en un escalon

-no entiendo porque te has puesto asi pero a ver ¿que quieres saber?

-¿quien es ella?

-Mi Zampakutou

Ichigo se quedo en blanco

-¿tu Zampakutou?

-¿a caso creias que no tenia?- pregunto furiosa

-¡no he dicho eso! solo que no me lo esperaba! ¿y porque conoce a Zangetsu? ¿es que todas las zampakutou se conocen?

-no digas tonterias, ¿Zabimaru conocia a Zangetsu? claro que no

-¿Entonces?

-veras, cuando "te preste" mis poderes de Shinigami, Junjo se fue contigo tambien para... digamos que para "guiar" mis poderes y restringir un poco tu acceso a ellos, supongo que se conocerian en ese tiempo

-¿supones?- pregunto cabreado, cada vez "hablaban" mas alto

-¿como quieres que lo sepa Ichigo? ambos vivian por aquel entonces en tu mundo interior, y sabes que ¡no puedo acceder a él! ¿como voy a saber lo que paso alli?

-aah... entonces estubi en ese sitio... - se levanto- ¿te ha dicho como es?

-no soy una cotilla, ni Junjo es una cualquiera, ni una indiscreta Ichigo ¡nos subestimas!- le contesto furiosa

-¡no seas tan gritona! ademas es una pregunta normal!- le grito

-Aqui el unico que ha venido gritando eres tu!- grito visiblemente alterada

-yo solo tenia curiosidad de saber que hacias!

-no seas tan curioso!

-¿y que haces aqui?

-¿que crees que hago? ¡Entrenar!

-solo piensas en Hollow

-soy una shinigami- le contesto dolida aun gritando

-hay mas cosas que los Hollow...

-no me grites

-no me grites tu a mi

-ah! me voy!- dijo marchandose

-por ahi no se va a casa

-me voy a dormir a otra parte Ichigo- dicho esto se marcho apresuradamente

-----------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------

-Estaria preocupado por ti- dijo Inoue despues de escuchar el relato

-pero no teina porque chillarme- contesto indignada

-lo se, pero ambas sabemos que es un gruñon- contesto sonriendo Inoue

Justo en ese momento sono el timbre de fin del descanso

-vamos Rukia, las clases nos esperan

------Despues de las clases------------------

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban hacia la casa del 1º, aun no se habian hablado pero con el paso de los minutos el silencio cada vez se hizo menos pesado.

-siento haberte gritado anoche, pero es que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas, sobretodo si tienen que ver conmigo

-yo tambien lo siento, supongo que tube que hablarte de ella pero no pense que...- un estruendo los interrumpio y alarmo. El fuerte ruido provenia de la direccion que Inoue toma para ir a su casa.

Ambos, hicieron lo propio (Rukia se tomo el caramelo e Ichigo cogio el amuleto) y el caramelo, dentro del cuerpo de Rukia, arrastro el cuerpo de Ichigo a un sitio no visible. Una vez hecho esto, Rukia e Ichigo Shinigamis se marcharon para investigar lo sucecido. Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde se produjo el extruendo, solo encontraron un gran agujero y la cartera de Inoue.

-Inoue!

-tranquilo Ichigo, tenemos el rastro y no hemos tardado, no le a dado tiempo a poder hacerle algo- dicho esto salio corriendo en direccion a un bosuqecillo cercano, hacia donde parecia que se habia llevado el Hollow a Inoue. Alli vieron a Inoue metida en una especie de capsula que estaba cubierta y sujeta en una especie de altar tremendamente gigantesco y pesado.

-Inoue ¿estas bien?- dijo Ichigo

-Si estoy bien, pero no puedo salir de aqui

-hechate atras-dijo de nuevo Ichigo, mientras envestia con fuerza contra la capsula pero increiblemente por mucho que lo golpeaba e intentaba cortar, la capsula no cedia, ni solo un misero rasguño le hacia.

-Jajaja-rio una voz desconocida- ¿tienes la fuerza para levantar mas de 30 toneladas y asi romperlo? incauto-dijo mientras volvia a reir

-No te escondas cobarde- grito Ichigo

-calmate Ichigo- dijo Rukia- ¿donde estas? ¿quien eres? ¿que quieres?

-cuantas preguntas pequeña... umm no eres nada fea-dijo picaro riendo

-no vas a alterarme con esas tonterias y responde a mis preguntas

-como no voy a responder a una chica tan guapa- dijo con descaro- ¿donde estoy? pues aqui preciosa- dijo apareciendo de la nada delante de ellos, tenia forma humanoide, las proporciones eran de un hombre normal exceptuando por el dedo indice de la mano derecha, el cual era 3 veces mas grande de lo normal y al igual que el resto de dedos parecia mas bien una garra que unos dedos propiamente dichos. La mascara por la parte superior se dividia en tres capas superpuestas, de la capa superior salian dos cuernos finos, cortos y robustos que nacian en la frente y quedaban a media altura del los ojos. De la capa intermedia salia dos cuernos algo mas gruesos que los anteriores pero mucho mas largos, nacian detras de los anteriores y crecian hacia atras formando una linea horizontal desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus cuernos (si dibujabas una linea recta desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de los cuernos se formaba angulos de 45º ya que la longitud de sus cuernos era la misma que su altura). Por ultimo, de la capa mas interna salia dos cuernos mucho mas gruesos y languidos que los anteriores, mas que cuernos parecian dos especies de latigos algo biscosos que se posaban por su largo pelo hasta pocos centimetros antes de los pies- ¿quien soy? Guapa me llamo Zirec y ¿que quiero? pues queria sacarle toda la energia a esta chica pero tu intentaras impedirlo claro, como buena shinigami pero ¿sabes que? ahora mismo ya no me interesa ella, ahora quiero jugar contigo.

Ichigo que no podia mas, se lanzo al ataque, el hollow lo esquivo con gracilidad y le empujo

-Prefiero jugar con ella- le dijo con enfado y a continuacion con voz de finjida paciencia- tu eres un chico alto, tonto y feo, ella es una chica bajita, lista y guapa, es normal que quiera jugar con ella ¡si es una muñequita!-termino diciendo con voz exageradamente aniñada y excitada

-dejate de tonterias y lucha- grito cabreado Ichigo

-¿y ella porque no lucha?- pregunto y era cierto, ella miraba a Inoue que en algun momento dado se habia desmayado

-le estas quitando la energia en este momento ¿verdad?

-a cada instante guapa ¡ya sabia yo que eras una chica bien lista!

-Ichigo ven aqui, tenemos que sacarla de ahi

-¿Tienes la fuerza par alevantar 30 toneladas mas de un metro? ¡eso seria interesante de ver!- dijo entusiasmado, aunque en todo momento usaba voz divertida, su experesion permanecia impasible

-Ichigo necesito que lo distraigas unos minutos- le susurro- _si fueran unos centrimetros no me haria falta pero como pensaba necesito levantarlo al menos un metro- _penso- entretenlo yo me encargo de liberar a Inoue- le volvio a susurrar

-¡¿¿vas a sacar un supermusculo o que!-pregunto sorprendido Ichigo

-No seas ridiculo y haz lo que te digo-le grito

-que caracter...umm ¡me gusta!- dijo malicioso Zirec

-Abre los ojos Junjo, corazon del crepusculo- dijo Rukia, y por primera vez Ichigo vio la magnifica Zampakutou de Rukia

-Bien empieza la diversion- dijo Zirec lanzandose contra Rukia pero Ichigo se interpuso rapidamente

-no tan rapido aprendiz de bufon, tu oponente soy yo

-vamos ya te lo he dicho, prefiero jugar con una chica como ella ¿o me diras que no te has dad cuenta de lo guapa que es?- Ichigo arremetio con furia contra él, una furia distinta a la normal en el

_-¿porque me sulfuro tanto?_- penso mientras le atacaba. Zirec no hacia mas que reirse mientras esquivaba

-vamos, vamos, chico, deberia ser un alago que dijeran algo asi de tu novia- y ahora si que los dos se sonrojaron aunque ninguno de los dos lo noyo ya que Rukia tenia los ojos cerrados concentrada e Ichigo estaba con la vista fija en Zirec por si hacia alguna jugarreta, este rio sonoramente

-no digas tonterias y lucha- dijo cabreado Ichigo mientras atacaba su flanco Izquierdo dandole en pleno hombro, pero para asombro de Ichigo y Rukia, Zirec rio

-dudo mucho que esa joven, con lo debil que la estoy dejando, sobreviva a una herida tan profunda- dijo señalando la capsula donde Inoue sangraba por el hombro izquierdo

-¿como...

-Muy sencillo muchacho, esa "capsula" hace que mis heridas sean transferidas a quien sea que este dentro y a la vez le va extrallendo la energia y pasandomela a mi- dijo riendo- es unica en el mundo y yo la cree-dijo atacando a Ichigo, este lo esquivo agilmente y Zirec le volvio a atacar dejando expuestos muchas partes de su cuerpo a los ataques de Ichigo pero este logicamente no le atacaba- vamos muchcacho, ¿no eras tu mi oponente?

-Y lo es- dijo Rukia al fin- Ichigo preparate para atacarle cuando rompa esa cosa

-eso quiero verlo- dijo Zirec confiado, bajando la guardia totalmente, Ichigo se preparo un poco inseguro ¿que haria Rukia para romper la cosa esa?

-Inversion de polaridad ¡Minima presion! ¡Antigravedad!- grito Rukia e increiblemente esa masa, ese trono de mas de 30 toneladas se empezo a elevar poco a poco hasta que llego mas o menos a metro y medio donde Rukia para asegurarse que se rompiera, en vez de dejar que la gravedad nomal hiciera su efecto... cambio la posicion de la espada y grito-Inversion de polaridad ¡Maxima presion! ¡Ultragravedad!- y esa gran masa se fue directa contra el suelo desquebrajandose como si de un fino y delicado cristal se tratara cuando tocaba el suelo, y este, deformandose hasta crear un gran crater con multitud de grietas. Con gran agilidad Rukia, antes de que Inoue se estampara contra el suelo, anulo la Ultragravedad y la cogio de un salto.

Una vez Inoue a salvo, Ichigo ataco a Zirec que al igual que el estaban con la boca abierta del asombro. Ichigo le dio en pleno pecho

-Nos volveremos a ver muchacho- dijo con rencor, sus cuernos anteriores brillaron y una descarga recorrio los largos cuernos intermedios. Los cuernos blandos se juntaron con los intermedios y cuando se separaron una especie de agujero negro se formo entre ellos. Zirec se metio dentro y con rapidez cerro ese raro agujero, desapareciendo en el aire.

Ichigo corrio a donde estaban ambas chicas, Inoue estaba ahora consciente pero segia sangrando por el hombro

-Parece ser que al salir de la capsula ya vuelves a tener energia pero la herida permanece- dijo Rukia

-Lo siento- dijo Ichigo

-No es tu culpa, no lo sabias- volvio a decir Rukia

-Es cierto- dijo Inoue- esperad que me curo

-Inoue tu estas herida y cansada, ya te curo yo-dijo Rukia

-¿puesdes hacer es tambien?- dijo sorprendida

-claro-dijo Rukia- tumbate, asi tambien se curaran los otros rasguños

Inoue se tumbo y Rukia libero las 9 esferas de sus cintas

-Arborea, Aquanimus, Eola cread la corriente de curacion, el agua de la regeneracion... Gotas de Vida- las tres esferas nombradas brillaron y de ellas empezaron a salir gotas espesas de un color verdoso que al tocar la herida de Inoue, esta se iba cerrando

-Sugoi!- dijo emocionada Inoue (N/A: no pude evitarlo, Inoue sin su Sugoi no es Inoue xD)

Una vez curada la ayudaron a levantarse y la acompañaron a casa. Al final Rukia decidio quedarse esa noche con ella

-Ichigo ten cuidado, no creo que le halla agradado mucho que le hirieses, ademas aun no sabemos porque vino hasta aqui, porque ataco a Inoue o cuales son sus intenciones-le dijo Rukia

-que si pesada- dicho esto se marcho

-gracias por quedarte esta noche conmigo Rukia-san- dijo Inoue

-no es nada Inoue, por algo somos amigas ¿no?- le contesto sonriendo

-----------------------------Fin cap 7--------------------------------

Mi demora es inexcusable y mi verguenza y pena se quedara para los anales de la historia . siento mucho la tardanza de verdad, solo espero que os alla gustado U.U (si es que aun queda gente que siga este fic)

Besos para todo kiski :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8 Zirec, el Hollow cambia espacios**

_Me siento tan bien, el sol brilla, el aire es fresco, los pajaros trinan tranquilos y lo mejor de todo es este calor que siento a mi lado. Rukia esta dormida junto a mi, se ve tan tranquila y esa sonrisa es tan bonita ¿porque no sonreira asi despierta? ¿que estara soñando?... se ve hermosa... me podria pasar todo el tiempo contemplandola sin cansarme lo mas minimo...esos ojos azul oscuros son tan profundos, tan bellos... ¿abrio los ojos? esta despierta... ¿llevara mucho tiempo despierta? pero no parece disgustada de que la este mirando. Me sonrie y sonrio, rie levemente y me sonrrojo...se esta cercando a mi, casi puedo sentir su aliento en mi rostro y el calor en mi cara aumenta varios grados_

_-Ichigo abrazame de una vez-dijo con voz suave cerca de mi rostro, apenas unos centrimetros separan nuentras miradas_

_La abrazo fuertemente y por fin nuestro labios hacen ese esperado contacto, es tan suave que parece irreal. Me acaricia la nuca y me estremezco sin dejar de besarla. Seguimos besandonos varios minutos hasta que noto como los pajaros dejan de trinar, el aire es pesado, el sol dejo de brillar y ella afloja todo su cuerpo. Separo mi rostro de ella_

_-¿Rukia?... responde...¡Rukia!- me desespero, esta sangrando por el estomago- Rukia por favor! ¿que ha pasdo? ¡Rukia!_

_Me separo de ella y ahora lo noto... todo mi brazo esta sangrando pero no es mi sangre...es la sangre de... de..._

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- me despierto agitadamente

-Dios que susto me diste Ichigo-dijo Kon que acababa de aparecer

-kon ¿ya volviste?

-si, aunque sigo enfadado contigo por la broma pesada que me gastaste

-¿que broma? bueno no importa, tengo una noticia que te gustara

-si ¿que?

-Rukia a vuelto

-¡¿si!- Kon fue corriendo hacia el armario, lo abrio y lo encontro vacio- muy bonito Ichigo- dijo llorando- juegas con mis sentimientos

-no digas chorradas, esta noche se quedo en la casa de Inoue que fue atacada

-¿de verdad? entonces mañana podre ver a one-chan?- ahora lloraba de felicidad

-si pero ahora dejame dormir que dentro de un par de horas tendre que levantarme para ir a clases- dijo volviendo a acostarse y intentando olvidar el sueño anterior- que sueño mas estupido-penso

------------Horas mas tarde, despues de las clases------------------

-¿ahora? bien, aunque no creo que sea tan peligroso como para tener que ir a pedir ayuda a Uruhara- dijo empezando la caminata

-no seas tan chulo Ichigo, si pudimos rescatar a Inoue fue porque no se esperaba mi ataque- caminando junto a él

-si, vale...-dijo encogiendose de hombros- por cierto, menuda habilidad tiene tu Zampakutou- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-si bueno, Junjo es muy especial y tiene habilidades supletorias excepcionales

-¿habilidades supletorias?-pregunto sorprendido

-cuando lanzas la energia desde la punta de Zangetsu es tu ataque principal, el resto son habilidades supletorias

-me suponia pero, ¿la inversion de polaridad no es tu habilidad principal?

-no- suspiro Rukia- la principal aun no la domino del todo y no la uso con asiduidad por que no estoy segura de poder controlarlo- dijo algo avergonzada

-¿y cual es su habilidad principal?- insistio

-¿viste las esferas?

-si

-son 9, Eola, Arborea, Aquanimus, Terrus, Electra, Fueguimo, Luzmia y Oscuria

-¿y la novena?

-la novena es mi habilidad principal

-ah ¿como se llama?- pregunto intrigado

-Arco-prision y solo la uso en situaciones muy especiales...-dijo seriamente- ya llegamos ¡Uruhara!

-oh, es Rukia-san que gusto verte de nuevo ¿que te trae por aqui?

-un Hollow

-oh Rukia-san la vida es mas que Hollows disfruta un poco de esa juventud

-¡Uruhara!

-esta bien, esta bien ¿es un Hollow especial?

-es un Hollow prepotente de nada pero Rukia insistio en venir, nos dijo que se llamaba Zirec y...-Ichigo no pudo terminar la frase

-¿Zirec? ¿el Hollow cambia espacios?- dijo sorprendido

-¿cambia espacios? Uruhara todos los Hollows pueden pasar, con mayor o menor facilidad, del Hueco mundo al Humano ¿que es eso de cambia espacios? ¿y porque estas tan sorprendido?- pregunto Rukia algo contrariada

-pasad dentro, esto es mas dificil de lo que me esperaba-dijo Uruhara

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron en una fraccion de segundo y entraron.

-vereis, antes de hablaros de Zirec y lo de cambia espacios tengo que preguntaros una cosa

-dinos- dijo Rukia

-¿le escuchasteis decir que le gustabas?-pregunto con cautela

-¿eh? si, intento distraerme diciendo eso ¿porque lo preguntas?

-bien, lo que os voy a contar es algo que solo los altos cargos saben, pero a la vista que eres su proximo objetivo puedo contaroslo

-¿proximo objetivo?- pregunto Ichigo, quitandole de la boca la pregunta a Rukia

-ese Hollow, cuando se encapricha de alguien, lo rapta, sea shinigami o un alma normal, le deja sin poder en caso de que sea shinigami y la obliga a quedarse junto a el hasta que muera de vieja, de pena o porque se suicide- dijo con cuidado, Ichigo y Rukia se miraron de nuevo, pasaron varios minutos en silencio, sin saber que decir- Rukia cuando os termine de explicar lo "cambia espacios" tienes que ir a la sociedad de almas y buscar a una persona- dijo

-¿para que?-pregunto Ichigo- ¿a quien?

-eso luego Ichigo, primero os tengo que explicar lo de los espcaios-suspiro- a ver ¿le explicaste la existencia de la sociedad de almas, el hueco mundo y el mundo humano?- le pregunto a Rukia

-no me lo recuerdes, que mal dibuja Rukia- dijo Ichigo- auch!- se quejo despues de recibir el correspondiente capon

-lo que os voy a contar solo lo saben los altos cargos, asi que escuchad con atencion y no interrumpais- advirtio- vereis, en realidad en el universo no solo existen esos 3 espacios, hay miles de millones de espacios en el universo, el 90 de ellos son muy pequeños y altamente inestables. Se crean y se destruyen constantemente y no suele llegar a crearse vida en ellos. Del resto hay 7 espacios que destacan puesto que son los unicos donde las almas se ha desarrollado y son los que "gobiernan" el universo. 4 de ellos os sonaran, El mundo Humano que es el espacio donde la vida se ha desarrollado y cambiado mas notoriamente, la Sociedad de almas donde las almas descansan de la vida hasta que "mueren" y su alma vuelve a nacer en el mundo humano y donde tambien viven los shinigamis, el Hueco mundo, donde se esconden y refujian los Hollows y el Infierno donde las almas cumplen castigo- dijo calmadamente, espero un poco para que asimilaran la informacion y prosiguio- los otros tres espacios principales del universo son muy... especiales. Uno se le denomido el mundo de los Sueños, se cree que alli todas las almas tiene un lugar al que van cuando sueñan y me refiero que al dormir nuestra alma va a ese lugar y alli se forman los sueños, las pesadillas, las cosas sin sentido...aunque no se a podido comprobar si realmente es que nuestra alma va alli o es que ese espacio se introduce en este... no se sabe como interactua pero si que pudimos comprobar su existencia. Otro de los espacios lo denominamos, Recuerdo, tambien le llamamos Conocimiento o Sabiduria Universal, alli esta todo el conocimiento del universo, desde la creacion del mismo a partir de la nada original, hasta los ultimos descubrimientos del hombre, le llamamos tambien recuerdo porque esa sabiduria se recopila a traves de los recuerdos de todos y cada uno de los seres del universo por lo que tambien esta recopilado los recuerdos. Este espacio, al igual que Sueños, interactua de algun modo con el resto, aunque al igual que Sueños, solo de manera muy superficial- hizo una pausa- por ultimo, pero no por ello menos importante, esta Nexus (N/A: cogi el nombre del videojuego de primal xD es que me venia al dedillo xD)- hizo otra pausa- este es el mas dificil de explicar... vereis, digamos que es el espacio que entrelaza y organiza los otros espacios, desde los 6 principales hasta los espacios que apenas duran una fraccion de segundo y apenas ocupan un atomo. Tambien se controla el espacio-tiempo y las lineas del destino. Lo unico que sabemos con seguridad es que hay alguien llamado Cronos que es el que "dirige" de algun modo ese espacio

-esto es increible, verdaderamente impresionate ¿pero porque se oculta?- pregunto Rukia

-si todos lo supieran ¿crees que no habria avariciosos que intentarian controlar el espacio de cronos y asi controlar el universo?

-pero no se puede ¿cierto?- pregunto de nuevo

-Aunque no se pueda Rukia, nada mas intentar manipular el universo para llegar a un espacio determinado puede ser una catastrofe, imaginate miles de espacios inestables, algunos volatiles, otros toxicos, otros a punto de desaparecer y crear un vacio para posteriormente crear otro espacio quizas mas peligroso que el anterior, solo porque algunos cuantos intentaron llegar hasta el nexus- dijo seriamente Uruhara

-perdona si no entiendo bien pero ¿esto que tiene que ver con Zirec?

-bien, pues veras Ichigo, no se sabe como lo ha conseguido pero ese Hollow es capaz de buscar, localizar y crear un enlace de corta duracion hacia otro espacio estable

-¿seria capaz de llegar a la sociedad de almas?-pregunto alarmada Rukia

-las principales estan protegidas, creo que es Cronos quien las protege y no puede entrar en ellas, aunque como todo Hollow puede ir a Hueco mundo

-¿y el mundo Humano? ¿tambien esta protegido?-pregunto Ichigo

-...bueno, los Hollow pueden venir al mundo humano con cierta dificultad... digamos que si un Hollow rapido puede tardar 10 minutos mas o menos, él apenas tarda 2 ó 3 minutos- dijo muy serio

-¿que podemos hacer?-pregunto Ichigo

-Rukia tiene que ir a la sociedad de almas en busca de una chica que conoce a Zirec mejor que nadie y asi podreis planear alguna estrategia- dijo con su tono normal

-¿a quien tengo que buscar y en que escuadron?- pregunto Rukia

-Preguntale a Ikkaku, preguntale por Shelenia, el sabra donde llevarte y te sugiero que primero le pidas a Renji que te acompañe, yendo los tres juntos no creo que os asalten

-¿asaltar?-pregunto Ichigo- ¿pero en que escuadron esta?-pregunto contrariado

-en ninguno, vive en la zona sur del distrito 79, aunque Ikkaku sabe el sitio exacto

-¿en el segundo peor sitio de toda la sociedad de almas?- pregunto Rukia

-exacto

-------------------------Fin de capitulo 8------------------------

Esta vez solo me tarde una semana y un dia en actualizar, no os podeis quejar ¿eh:P

¿os gusto? la cosa se complica:D

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9 - ¿Quien es Shelenia?**

-Disculpa Hinamori -dijo Rukia un poco exasperada, llevaba media hora buscando a Renji ¿donde narices andaria?

-hola Rukia, ¿que tal estas?

-bien, bien, ¿y tu, como estas?-pregunto cortes

-bien ¿que te trae por aqui?

-busco a Renji ¿sabes donde esta?

-la ultima vez que lo vi estaba cerca de por aqui, creo que en el jardin de atras

-gracias- dicho se marcho en esa direccion y no tardo en encontrarlo, estaba dormido bajo un frondoso arbol- este Renji...Renji despierta!- le grito al oido y como era de esperar dio tal bote que poco mas se pega un tortazo con una rama

-casi me dejas sordo...¿Rukia?- pregunto aun algo somnoliento

-si Renji, soy yo, necesito que me ayudes

-claro ¿pasa algo? ¿que necesitas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces Uruhara te a dicho que la busques...¿te ha dicho para que? es decir ¿ella sabra detenerlo? y si es asi ¿porque no lo ha hecho ya? en todo caso yo creo que seria mejor que te quedases aqui Rukia, si uruhara esta preocupado, ese Hollow debe de ser muy peligroso

-no digas tonterias, no voy a ocultare, ademas hay que eliminar a ese Hollow y si tiene un objetivo, en este caso yo, sabemos que quiere y podremos ponerle trampas

-¿contigo de cebo? eso no Rukia

-Renji, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, se cuidarme sola y ahora ¿me vas a ayudar y vienes? ¿o no? tu conoces mas a Ikkaku y me facilitarias las cosas- dijo Rukia algo cabreada

-esta bien, esta bien, sigueme, creo que se donde esta Ikkaku

Caminaron hasta la oficina de la decimo primera division donde estaba Yumichika

-Ayasegawa ¿sabes donde esta Ikkaku?

-Si, esta entrenando en el gimnasio, os acompaño

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, econtraron a Ikkaku entrenando con varios shinigamis mas. Kenpachi y Yachiru tambien estaban presentes y parecian bastante aburridos

-eh Renji ¿que haces por aqui?

-Necesito que nos acompañes a un sitio, bueno mas bien que nos guies-dijo el aludido

-claro, ¿a donde?- dijo Ikkaku dejando de entrenar y acercandose a ellos

-Necesitamos que nos lleves donde esta Shelenia-dijo Rukia

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku y Ayasegawa se sorprendieron

-Vallamos a la oficina- dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa

Rukia y Renji se mirarion sorprendidos y obedecieron al Capitan de la 11ª division

-¿de que conoceis ese nombre?- pregunto Kenpachi

Rukia tubo que volver a contar el encuentro con Zirec y lo que le aconsejo Uruhara de buscarla

-Uhmm...sabia que Uruhara conocia a Shelenia por aquel incidente con ese mismo Hollow- dijo Kenpachi

-¿que incidente?-pregunto Rukia

--------------------Flash Back----------------------

-Maldito Hollow-dijo Uruhara, estaba tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas de bastante relevancia en su cuerpo, pero la mas sangrante era, sin duda, la del costado- voy a eliminarte

-si claro ¿y como? si se puede saber- dijo burlon- estas mal herido y yo no tengo ni un rasguño- dijo divertido- y sabes que, me canse de jugar, ya no eres divertido, asi que te matare- dijo frio la ultima frase, lanzandose a por él pero cuando estaba a punto de atravesarle tubo que alejarse con rapidez para esquivar un golpe- quien me interrum...- silencio de repente al ver una figura femenina no muy alta- Shelenia...

-Si vuelves a atacarle tendre que pelear contigo y sabes que no me gustaria- dijo la muchcha que no tendria mas de 13 años

-... no te creas que siempre sera asi...- dicho esto, Zirec se marcho

----------------Fin Flash Back------------------

-¿y se fue sin mas?- pregunto sorprendida Rukia

-Si -dijo Kenpachi- esto sucedio no hace mucho tiempo

-yo la conocia de mucho antes- dijo Ikkaku- bueno si se puede decir que la conozco...

----------------Flash Back-----------------

Unos 12 hombres estaban dandole una paliza a un hombre que estaba visiblemente magullado.

-cabrones- dijo el hombre del suelo, con la vista nublada y completamente destrozado

-Wif rematale- dijo uno de ellos, y el mas grande y fuerte de ellos se acerco, le piso sin cuidado la cabeza y cuando empezo a hacer presion... de la nada aparecio un bulto que de una patada en el cuello de ese mastodonte lo tumbo al suelo.

-¡Wif!- exclamaron los hombres- ¡Maldita cria! matadla a ella tambien- dijo uno de ellos y todos esos hombre se avalanzaron sobre ella. Movimiento agiles, precisos y concisos y al poco tiempo la niña de unos 9 ó 10 años habia tumbado a los matones

-¿como te llamas?-dijo la niña al hombre del suelo que apenas se mantenia consciente

-Ikkaku ¿y tu?- respondio con dificultad

-Shelenia-dijo con una sonrisa, aunque Ikkaku apenas veia las formas. No tardo en desmaryarse

A los 3 dias del incidente Ikkaku se desperto en unacasa que no conocia y con el cuerpo completamnete vendado. Un hombre de mas o menos la misma edad de Ikkaku aparecio por la puerta

-Ve que te has despertado ¿que tal estas?- pregunto amablemente

-¿quien es usted?- pregunto a la defensiva- ¿que ago aqui?- dijo intentando incorporarse

-Pero que descortes soy- dijo dandose un leve golpe en la cabeza- me llamo Krom y estas aqui poque Shelenia te trajo- contesto tranquilamente

-Shelenia... ¿donde esta?- pregunto Ikkaku

-Esta ayudando a Cider y a los demas con la reconstruccion de la casa de Mina- contesto- no creo que vuelva hasta tarde- dijo levantandose, ya que hacia un rato que se habia sentado- quieras algo de comer ¿no?

-Me hubiese gustado agradecerle personalmente- dijo cogeidno sus cosas

-¿no te quedas aunque sea por esta noche?

-no, tengo cosas que hacer, dale las gracias de mi arte- dijo saliendo

-Daselas tu cuando vuelvas por aqui- dijo sonriendo

-si es que sobrevivimos hasta entonces en un sitio como este- contesto

Ambos sonrieron abiertamente, sabiendo que lo que Ikkaku habia dicho era la pura verdad

-----------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------

-Eso no me lo habias contado -dijo Ayasegawa

-si bueno... no es que me guste contar que hace tiempo me dieron una paliza Yumichika- dijo molesto

-pero ¿porque te ayudo Shelenia? ¿que ganaba?-pregunto renji- todavia no eras shinigami ¿no?- Ikkaku nego con la cabeza- entonces ¿que ganaba ayudandote?

-nada, lo que pasa es que Shelenia es asi- dijo Yachiru- no le gustan las injusticias- dijo sonriendo

-¿Tu tambien la conoces?- pregunto Yumichika

-claro y Ken-chan tambien- dijo contenta. Kenpachi y Yachiru se miraron y ambos empezaron a reir como locos

-¿pero que les pasa?- pregunto Renji

-no me preguntes, que cuando averiguaron que la conocia hicieron lo mismo, se pasaron horas riendo y no me contaron de que la conocian- dijo Ikkaku

-¿te...aa...cuuuer...daas... jajajajaja...de... en... laa... haabii...taaciion...? jajajaja...se cargo la pared juajajajajajajaja- decia entrecortada retorciendose de la risa en el suelo Yachiru

-como no voy a acordarme jajajajaja aun recuerdo el martillazo que me dio en la cara juajajajajaja- dijo Kenpachi- me quede incosciente mas de 15 dias jajajajajaja- dijo riendo aun mas fuerte

-O.o...-cara de Renji

-o.O...-cara de Ayasegawa

-O.O...-cara de Ikkaku

-o.oU...- cara de Rukia

Al ver las caras de los presentes Kenpachi recupero un poco la compostura pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (como la que puso cuando peleo con Ichigo)

-Conocimos a Shelenia hace mucho tiempo, ella tenia apenas 6, 7 años y apenas era un poco mas grande que Yachiru. yachiru tenia hambre y porque no decirlo, yo tambien. Cuando la encontramos solo tenia una manzana que estaba sacandosela de un pliege de la ropa. yachiru no paraba de decir que tenia hambre y lloraba, ella se nos acerco y le dio la manzana a Yachiru y justo cuando Yachiru dio un gran mordisco a la manzana..-rio fuertemente y sin poder eviarlo Kenpachi

-le sono la tripa!-dijo riendo yachiru- al final compartimos la manzana mientras nos contaba que unos bandidos le habian quitado todo lo que habia consegido

-entonces los tres fuimos a recuperar sus cosas, la verdad es que eran muchos y para una niña tan pequeña mas pero para mi fue pan comido, ¡esos bandidos no duraron nada! ¡que asco me lleve! pero uno me ataco por la espalda clavandome una daga y...

-------------------Flash Back------------------

Unos 30 ó 40 hombres estaban tirados por los suelos con heridas muy graves e incoscientes o muertos. Kenpachi cogio la cesta de manzanas por la que habian ido y empezaron a caminar los tres hacia la casa de Shelenia

-esta por aqui...-dijo Shelenia llegando a una casa-chavola propia de esa parte de la Sociedad de almas

-Krom estoy en casa y traigo visita-dijo Shelenia y un joven aparecio por la puerta

-buenas señor-dijo educadamente

-hola-dijeron Kenpachi y Yachiru

-oh! estais herido! voy por vendas-dijo saliendo de nuevo de la habitacion dirigiendose a por paños

-estoy bien-dijo Kenpachi mirando la herida-no es nada

-¿que no es nada? pero si se ve horrible- dijo Shelenia- Krom trae alcohol

-de eso nada- dijo cabreado

-que si

-que no

-que si

-que no

-he dicho que si- dijo la niña

-he dicho que no- dijo Kenpachi aporreando el suelo

-que si!-dijo sacando un martillo de no se sabe donde y dandole un martillazo en la cara de tal fuerza que Kenpachi atraveso la pared, haciendola cachitos de paso, hasta quedarse a varios metros de la casa

-¿ken-chan estara bien?-dijo Yachiru (que no tenia mas de 2 ó 3 añitos)

-claro-dijo resuelta Shelenia- solo espera que le cure la herida y que duerma bien -dijo sonriendo- ¿quieres que aga una tarta de manzana para cuando se despierte?- le pregunto mientras cargaba con Kenpachi hacia una habitacion

-siii!-contesto Yachiru contenta

----------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------

-O.oU- cara de todos los presentes menos de Kenpachi y Yachiru

-a los quince dias Ken-chan desperto y comimos tarta de manzana- dijo Yachiru feliz- que recuerde a sido la unica que ha consegido que ken-chan aga algo que no quiere hacer- dijo Yachiru poniendo su cara mas inocente, colocando el dedo indice de su mano derecha en el menton y mirando hacia arriba como intentando recordar

- -.-U -cara de todos los presentes menos de Yachiru

-os acompañamos- dijo Kempachi

-yo quiero ir- dijo Ayasegawa

-pues tambien te vienes! vamos a visitar a Shelenia, Yachiru- dijo Kenpachi

-bien!-dijo la aludida

-¡dios mio!- exclamo mentalmente Rukia

---------------------------------------------------Fin cap 9--------------------------------------------

¿que tal? os gusto? decidme si voy bien... es que a veces me da la sensacion que estoy alargando la historia de masiado y a veces pienso que estoy llengo muy al grano, otras veces pienso que pogo muchas peleas y otras que poco muy pocas, a veces pienso que me centro mucho en Rukia e Ichigo y a veces que apenas pongo nada de ellos . decidme algo U.U


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10 - Zona sur, distrito 79, al pie de la montaña**

La expedicion se dirigia al sur en estos instantes, hacia tiempo que los asaltantes, maleantes y demas habian dejado de intentar asaltarlos, y no es presicamente porque se hubiesen dado cuenta de que de ninguna de las maneras conseguirian vencer a alguno de los integrandes del grupo

------------FLASH BACK-------------

-Este ya es el decimoctavo que ha intentado robarme- se quejo Ikkaku dejando al pobre infeliz en el suelo fuera de combate. Sin apenas dar 5 pasos otro asaltante se avalanzo sobre él. Ikkaku del golpe que le dio lo mando varios metros hacia delante, cayendo justo encima de una linea trazada en el suelo- ya estamos llegando- dijo Ikkaku. El maleante empalidecio

-¡Socorro¡entre en el territorio de Shelenia¡¡Voy a morir!- grito histerico y se fue corriendo hasta que le perdieron de vista

--------FIN FLASH BACK-------------

Y desde entonces todo el paisaje cambio. No habia casa-chavolas a cada paso que dabas, en vez de eso habia casas mas o menos grandes con sus jardincitos y con un monton de campo dueño de nadie. Mas que el distrito 79 parecia que estaban en el distrito 20 o mejor.

-¿y todo esto es de Shelenia?-pregunto Ayasegawa

-No es que sea de ella, sino que ella lo protege- dijo kenpachi- por eso dicen que es su territorio, porque es la zona que vigila

-¿ella sola?- pregunto sorprendido Renji

-no- dijo yachiru- tiene un monton de gente que daria la vida por ella y que se entrenaron solo para poder ayudarla a vigilar este lugar y asi cumplir el sueño de Shelenia aunque en realidad es el sueño de todos

-¿y cual es ese sueño?- pregunto Rukia esta vez

-vivir en paz- contesto Kenpachi

Todos asintieron a esa afirmacion ya que todos sabian lo que era vivir por estas zonas de la sociedad de almas

Por fin vieron la casa, alejada, modesta pero grande y acogedora. Habian llegado al pie de la montaña donde habia una hermosa pradera y en mitad de dicha pradera estaba la casa. Yachiru salio corriendo en direccion a la casa siendo seguida por el resto de la compañia. Yachiru llamo a la puerta un par de veces y un hombre abrio la puerta mientras el resto llegaba

-Yachiru-chan que alegria verte- dijo el hombre contento- y que grande estas- dijo sonriendo- Kenpachi-san un gusto volver a verte- dijo inclinandose levemente- pero pasad, pasad

Entraron a la casa y se fueron a un comedor bastante amplio. Alli el hombre les sirvio un poco de te a todos

-Anda pero si tambien esta aqui Ikkaku-san- dijo cuando estaba sirviendo el te - ¿os conoceis¡que pequeño es el mundo!- dijo sonriendo

-Si Krom, Ken-chan es el capitan de la 11ª division y yo soy su teniente, como ya sabras- dijo Yachiru- Ikkaku es el 3 oficial y él- dijo señalando a Yumichika- es Ayasegawa, nuestro 5 oficial

-valla si tenemos gente importante en casa- dijo Krom divertido- ¿vosotros?- pregunto mirando a Rukia y a Renji

-Abarai Renji, un placer

-Kuchiki Rukia, encantada

-el placer es mio, yo soy Krom como podeis adivinar, pero ¿que os trae por aqui?

-Necesitamos hablar con Shelenia- dijo Kenpachi

-ahora mismo esta con los chicos recogiendo las manzanas del manzanar- dijo Krom- si quereis vamos a buscarla porque sino se ara de noche para cuando vuelva

Todos asintieron y se levantaron. Krom les llevo no muy lejos de alli donde habia un gran mazanar, se podria decir sin exagerar que habia decenas de manzanos, entre todo tipo de vegetacion.

-Mejor sera dividirse- dijo Krom- Yachiru vienes conmigo ¿verdad? no quiero que te pierdas- dijo cariñoso- como veis hay varias ileras de manazanos, yo ire con yachiru por la primera, si creeis que os perdereis llendo solos podeis pedir ayuda a los chicos- dijo señalando con la mirada a un grupo de muchados que estaban cargando los cajones llenos de manzanas a un carro- ellos llevan las manzanas a las casas de los mas ancianos, asi no se cansan- aclaro Krom.

Despues de eso, se dividieron en busca de Shelenia. Kenpachi iba por la 2ª ilera, Ikkaku en la 3ª, Rukia y Renji en la 4ª y Ayasegawa por la 5ª

-_Me pregunto como sera esa tal Shelenia... por el nombre seguro que es bien linda y con esa fuerza seria toda una de la 11... aunque puede que sea bien feucha y bien burra que puede ser... ¿y si es como el tio ese que me estropeo mi preciado cabello pero en mujer¡dios¡que horror! mi precioso rostro no podria soportar tal fealdad- _pensaba Yumichika mientras miraba a su alrededor, habia un par de chicas y unos cuantos niños recogiendo manzanas- _¿no sera ella?_- penso viendo una mujer bien robusta con cara de mala leche que regañaba a un niño- tendre que preguntar- susurro resignado acercandose, cuando estaba a un par de metros tubo que pararse, bueno, mas bien fue su cuerpo el que dejo de reaccionar. Una chica algo bajita (apenas unos 6 ó 7 centimetros mas alta que Rukia) se acercaba a la escena. La chica era hermosa, su rostro era bello. Sus ojos eran bondadosos, profundos. Las facciones de su cara eran suaves, amables. Parecia una diosa. Con el pelo largo, tan largo que llegaba donde la espalda pierde su sagrado nombre. Negro como la noche. Su piel era blanca con un ligero y hermoso bronceado y parecia tan tersa y suave que no podria decir si tal vez era incluso mas suave que la seda. Vestia con un modesto pero bonito kimono blanco y rosado con mariposas celestes y ademas llevaba un delantal aguamarina que usaba como cesta cargando algunas manzanas.

-Martina, deja a Rico, solo queria coger una manzana ¿verdad?- dijo la chica acariciandole el pelo al niño mientras este se quitaba las lagrimas y cogia la manzana que le ofrecia la muchacha con la otra mano

_-hasta su voz es hermosa- _penso Yumichika

-esta bien Nia-san- dijo Martina- pero no corretees asi de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo al niño, este asintio y se fue corriendo, Martina suspiro y se despidio de la chica marchandose

-_esta es mi oportunidad- _penso acercandose a la chica- buenos dias señorita- dijo haciendo una elegante reverencia

-Buenos dias señor- contesto la muchacha

-Perdonad si sueno un poco directo pero es que al veros supe la razon por la que el sol se escondia avergonzado, y es que vio vuestra luz, vuestra belleza y se quedo eclipsado por ella- dijo poeticamente

-oh, muchas gracias señor, sois muy amable- dijo avergonzada con la mano delicadamente posada en su sonrojado rostro

-no es posible, vuestra belleza es aun mayor cuando os sonrojais ¿estoy delante de una diosa quizas?- dijo con galanteria

-señor, que decis- dijo avergonzada mirando apenada el suelo con un sonrrojo muy evidente- una diosa tiene que ser perfecta y yo no soy perfecta- dijo cogiendo un par de manzanas del arbol mas cercano

-claro que lo sois- dijo con amable y galante rotundidad- decidme un solo fallo que lo rebata

-pues, por ejemplo, soy demasiado bajita- dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar una apetitosa manzana que no alcanzaba por unos centimetros.

-los perfumes mas exclusivos, caros y preciados viene en frascos pequeños- dijo cogiendo la manzana colocandose muy cerca de la chica y ofreciendosela- ¿como os llamais¿o puedo llamaros mi diosa?

-yo...-cogiendo la manzana muy coivida- me llamo She...

-¡Nia-chan!- grito apareciendo Yachiru de la nada interrumpiendo la atmosfera y la escena

-Yachiru-chan que alegria volver a verte- dijo abrazandola

-Shelenia por fin te encontramos- dijo Krom llegando tras Yachiru- anda Ayasegawa-san veo que fuiste el primero en encontrarla

Yumichika estaba sorprendido pero evidentemente no lo demostro y antes de poder decir nada ya estaban todos presentes. Se fueron de vuelta a la casa. Al llegar volvieron al salon donde antes Krom les habia servido el te.

-bueno ¿que es lo que sucede?-dijo Shelenia

-veras Shelenia-san, necesitamos...- pero un fuerte ruido proveniente del estomago de Yachiru interrumpio a Rukia

-ups- dijo Yachiru. Shelenia rio

-¿que tal si me lo contais mientras comemos?-dijo Shelenia

-siiiiii!- dijo Yachiru- quiero Ramen, Sukiyaki, Sushi moriawase, Furai teishoku y... y...-decia Yachiru con cara de felicidad. Todos los presentes menos Krom y Kenpachi se quedaron en blanco ¿como podia pedir tanto de comer?

-no tardare en preparar todo, despues de todo ya lo habia dejado medio hecho esta mañana- diciendo esto Shelenia se fue a la cocina

-¿es que sabia que veniamos?- dijo Renji

-no, que va- dijo Krom- lo que pasa es que siempre hay una legion para comer, por si no os habeis fijado esta casa es demasiado grande para dos personas- dijo Krom

-si, todo es a lo grande, como si viviera mucha gente aqui- dijo Yumichika mirando el gran salon donde estaban

-aqui vienen los niños y no tan niños de los alrededores a comer y a dormir- dijo Kenpachi- por eso ahora no hay nadie pero dentro de poco esto estara mas lleno que los comedores de la academia de Shinigamis- dijo riendo

Y mientras Shelenia hacia la comida (que aunque Rukia se ofrecio a ayudar, Shelenia se nego en rotundo diciendo que era una invitada) Rukia y los demas se enteraron que Kenpachi y Yachiru hacian visitas periodicas a Shelenia y a Krom, a veces pasan meses sin verse pero cuando no habia mucho que hacer por la division y las cosas estaban tranquilas se quedaban incluso unas semanas. Entre anecdotas y anecdotas Shelenia volvio para avisar que la mesa estaba puesta y que se fueran a lavar las manos mientras ella terminaba. Y fue entonces cuando vieron la cantidad de gente que iba alli. Decenas de niños estaban sentados y charlando por las mesas de un gran comedor. Todas las mesas estaban ya puestas y solo faltaba la comida.

-Menos mal que Shelenia volvio a la hora de comer- se escucho decir a un niño

-Krom no cocina mal- dijo una niña

-Ya pero Shelenia cocina mucho mejor- dijo otro

En eso la aludida entro al comedor junto a unas cuantas mujeres que iban sirviendo las mesas. Shelenia se acerco con un carrito y con todo lo que Yachiru habia pedido, eso si pero para 8 personas. Era todo un banquete y tenia una pinta estupenda. Tenia un color que te invitaba a incarle el diente a la comida y un olor que parecia decir "comeme".

-Siento haberos hecho esperar- se escuso mietras colocaba las cosas encima de la mesa

-Bien que rico!- dijo Yachiru- primero quiero...Sukiyaki- dijo contenta

-yo te sirvo Yachitu-chan- dijo Shelenia y mientras le servia a Yachiru miraba las manos de todos en la mesa. "_todas limpias_" pensaba contenta hasta fijarse en la de Kenpachi- Zaraki Kenpachi!- exclamo- lavate las manos ahora mismo!- le dijo

-no- dijo simplemente el aludido

-que te las laves!

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si

-no

-si

-no- en esas Krom habia abierto la puerta del comedor

-ya sabeis, a discutir fuera del comedor- dijo Krom, ambos, Shelenia y Kenpachi, salieron fuera y despues de un par de voces altas... poooooooonm...seguido de un krack y un ultimo plum y humareda.

Shelenia entro al comedor tranquilamente guardandose como si fuese un adorno de pulsera un martillito pequeñito.

-¿y el capitan?-dijo Ikkaku

-a ido a lavarse las manos- dijo tranquilamente

-o.oU - cara de Rukia and company. Poco despues aparecio Kenpachi con una "pequeña" tirita en la cabeza y con cara de fastidio

-¿ves Ken-chan como no era tan dificil?- dijo Shelenia mientras le servia un gran plato de Ramen

El resto de la comida paso sin incidentes. Todos comian esa sabrosa y apetitosa comida mientras le exponian a Shelenia lo acontecido. Cuando llegaron los postres Rukia le acabo de explicar todo (N/A: la pobre debe de estar un poco harta de tener que contar lo mismo una y otra vez xD)

-supongo que quereis que os ayude ¿no?- dijo Shelenia sirviendole un Dorayaki a Yachiru. Rukia asintio- Zirek no va a volver a frenarse porque este yo-dijo Shelenia- ¿de que serviria entonces?

-pero le conoces ¿no? sabras sus fallos, sus debilidades, cuando tenemos las de ganar y cuando las de perder- contesto Rukia

-mmm... esta bien, pero con 2 condiciones- dijo Shelenia despues de meditar un poco- primero, necesito que alguien se quede aqui para vigilar que los maleantes no entren en ese sitio- dijo preocupada

-Yo puedo hacerlo, al fin de cuentas tengo una deuda contigo- dijo Ikkaku despues de haberle pedido permiso con la mirada a Kenpachi- y me gustaria pagartela de alguna manera

-bien- dijo sonriendo Shelenia- mi segunda condicion es que luchemos Rukia-san

-¿que?- pregunto sorprendido Renji, adelantandose a Rukia

-quiero ver tu Zampakutou, quiero saber de que tipo es, quiero saberlo todo de ella mientras luchamos y asi podre ver si podras con él porque si no es asi, no ire con vosotros, no voy a dejar que me vea de nuevo si no vamos para ganar- dijo Shelenia seriamente levantandose de la mesa y mirando profundamente a Rukia

-------------------------Fin Cap 10-----------------------------

¿que tal? os gusto? espero que si :D

En el proximo cap! pelea! xD (ni si mi fic esta plagado de peleas U.U si es que ... que poco romatica soy... tendre que compensaron con algun fic corto romanticon xD)

Dejen Reviews! plis: D


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11 Junjo, la rara Zampakutou de lectura**

Despues de la peticion y la correspondiente aceptacion de Rukia, todos se levantaron y siguieron a Shelenia a un recinto apartado, el mas alejado del edificio principal donde todavia quedaban algunos glotones y/o perezosos comiendo. Al llegar, vieron que era una enorme sala de entrenamiento, muy amplia y sin obstaculos. Shelenia se fue hacia un rincon y empezo a desvestirse, abriendo su lindo kimono y dejando al descubierto un traje mas apto para la lucha. Consitia en un traje parecido al de los shinigamis pero mas ceñido y de color marron negruzco. Tenia una especie de banda que le cruzaba el pecho y de la cual parecia poder engancharse algo a la espalda. Las cintas del brazo que usaba como pulsera las desato dejando libre de nuevo el martillito. Con las cintas se amarro el pelo en una coleta alta. Cogio el martillito.

-Despierta de tu letargo B'alam, el rey felino- y el martillito aumento de tamaño hasta llegar al metro de alto y asi viendose con mas claridad los grabados del martillo.

Un monton del felinos, tumbados, sentados, dormidos, atacando... en cientos de posturas, adornaban tanto el mango como el propio martillo; pero habia tres figuras mas grandes que las demas y que destacaban con notoriedad. Una era la figura de Bastet, diosa guardiana del hogar (diosa de la felicidad, el placer, la alegría, la feminidad, la música y la danza. Tambien representa la fecundidad amorosa y los poderes beneficiosos del sol. Y también simboliza el ojo de la luna), tañada como una mujer con cabeza de gata y que lleva un tocado especial, un arete en la oreja y un gran collar en el pecho. En sus manos sujeta un sistro y una égida, y de su brazo cuelga un cesto. Otra de las figuras era la de Sekhmet, la poderosa (Representa la energía destructiva del Sol y, como tal, en ella se aunaron los poderes beneficiosos del astro diurno junto a sus cualidades negativas. Fue diosa de la guerra con connotaciones tremendamente sanguinarias cuando se encolerizaba. Capaz de causar dolencias y epidemias), tañada como un mujer con cabeza de leona y que lleva sobre la cabeza un disco solar con el ureo. Y por ultimo, en medio de ambas, se encuentra la figura de Aker, Guardián de los secretos que están en la Duat (Antiguo dios de la tierra, preside los límites oriental y occidental del Inframundo, simbolizando la entrada y la salida del túnel del Mundo del Más Allá. Es quien abre las puertas de la Tierra para que el rey pueda pasar al Inframundo. Absorbe el veneno de aquél que sea mordido por una serpiente), tañado como dos leones con cuerpos opuestos, uno mirando hacia el este y otro hacia el oeste y, entre ellos, el símbolo del Horizonte.

Todos miraron con asombro el martillo (todos menos Kenpachi, Yachiru y Krom, claro)

-¿una Kampakutou?-pregunto con asombro Renji

-no- contesto Krom- no exactamente, ¿sabeis que es una kampakutou? es una espada la cual tiene, digamos, poderes especiales, los cuales dependen de su poseedor y dueño ya que es una parte de él mismo. Pues si en vez una espada se hace lo mismo pero a un martillo...

-tenemos un martillo como el agradable martillito de Shelenia- dijo Kenpachi

-esto se pone interesante- dijo Ikkaku

-no mucho-dijo de nuevo Kenpachi- no creo que Rukia dure mucho ante Shelenia

-eso no lo sabemos-dijo Krom- si ha sobrevivido a Zirek...

-Ichigo estaba con ella- contraresto Kenpachi a su teoria

-mejor que empiece el combate y asi averiguar quien tiene razón- dijo Krom con una sonrisa

-Abre los ojos Junjo, corazon del crepusculo-dijo Rukia liberando su Zampakutou

-Bien Rukia, hablame de Junjo-dijo Shelenia

-¿que es lo que quieres saber?-dijo Rukia

-para empezar ¿de que tipo es?- dijo Shelenia acercandose a Rukia rapidamente dando comenzo al combate

---------------------------------------------------------------------En la tienda de Uruhara-----------------

-¿quieres saber de que tipo es la zampakutou de Rukia?-pregunto Uruhara ante la pregunta que Ichigo le formulaba

-si, sino no te hubiese preguntado- dijo Ichigo- se que la del capitan vejete ese es tipo fuego y la del niño del pelo blanco tipo hielo pero ¿y la de Rukia?

-eso deberia decirtelo ella ¿no crees?

-no me dio tiempo a preguntarle y cuando vuelva no tendremos tiempo para hablar de esas cosas porque tendremos que capturar a ese Hollow

-esta bien, esta bien-se rindio Uruhara- ademas tampoco es un secreto- dijo abriendo su abanico con voz y gesto divertido tipico en él- la Zampakutou de Rukia se le denomina tipo Lectura y ...

-¿tipo lectura?-pregunto Ichigo contrariado

-si, veras... los tipo fuego o hielo gobiernan, de algun modo, esos elementos, las tipo lectura son diferentes... como te lo explico... digamos que, son las unicas que son capaces de descifrar el alma, leen las habilidades, caracteristicas, valores, todo lo que conforma un alma, hasta sus sentimientos. Aunque para serte franco, poco se sabe de este tipo de zampakutou ya que por linea general a aquellos shinigamis que tienen ese tipo de Zampakutou se les suele mandar al 12º y 4º escuadron, es decir, a los escuadrones de investigación y de mantenimiento general, debido a su poca fuerza.

-¿y porque no esta en ninguno de esos escuadrones?

-------------------------------------------------------------En la sociedad de Almas------------------------

-porque tengo buenas habilidades supletorias- dijo esquivando el nuevo ataque de Shelenia

-¿y como son? presentamelos- dijo volviendo a atacar con rapidez

- Eola, Arborea, Aquanimus, Terrus, Electra, Fueguimo, Luzmia, Oscuria e Inversion de polaridad- dijo Rukia, las esferas aparecieron, iluminandose cada una cuando Rukia decia su nombre e igualmente se ilumino las pequeñas y extrañas hojas que se enlazaban a la hoja principal cuando Inversion de polaridad salio de los labios de Rukia. Rukia volvio a esquivar el ataque no sin dificultad.

-no esta mal- dijo Shelenia- pero ¿y la principal, alguna habilidad de ataque o defensa tendra ¿no?- mientras seguia atacando ferozmente a Rukia, la cual esquivaba y atacaba con rapidez

-----------------------------------------------En la Tienda de Uruhara----------------------

-Se que tiene varias, pero solo 3 personas hemos visto usar la habilidad basica a Rukia y quizas uno de nosotros tres tambien supiera de las demas habilidades de Arco-prision- contesto con fingida paciencia

-¿porque lo usa tan poco?

-----------------------------------En la sociedad de Almas-------------------

-nunca me ha hecho falta-dijo Rukia

-pues creeme que esta vez te hara falta-dijo Shelenia casi hiriendo a Rukia en el costado- ¿alguna otra razon?

-he sido capaz de entender y desarrollar el verdadero poder de la zampakutou de lectura pero aun no puedo controlarlo al 100 y con seguridad, pero estoy entrenando duro para consegirlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Se que dentro de poco lo consegire

-¿tan complicada es la Arco-prision?

-en el momento que sea capaz de controlar la Arco-prision, conseguire llegar a Bankai- en ese momento todos los presentes, menos Rukia evidentemente, se quedaron pasmados

-bien, puede que valla contigo-dijo Shelenia- y entrenariamos juntas para poder derrotarle- dijo tomando con fuerza el mango del martillo- pero, atiende, tendras que ser fuerte como un leon, agil como una pantera, rapida como un guepardo, imponente como un tigre, constante como un leopardo y mistica como un jaguar ¿podras serlo?-pregunto seriamente

-No hay nada mas fuerte que Terrus, la tierra,con sus robustas montañas, mas agil que Eola, el aire, con sus jugetonas ventiscas, mas rapido que Electra, el trueno, con sus veloces relampagos, mas imponente que Aquanimus, el agua, con sus inmensos oceanos, mas constante que Fueguimo, el fuego, con su incesante crepitar y mas mistico que Arborea, los arboles, con sus bosques y selvas llenas de vida- contesto Rukia

-¿si? si consigues vencerme en fuerza, me ire contigo- tocó, como acariciando una de las figuras talladas, era la de un gran leon- ¡banryoku dame tu fuerza!- la silueta brillo y el martillo parecia mas pesado, mas robusto, mas fuerte- sera como un pulso, Rukia

-Rukia, deberias cuidarte y usar mas de una esfera...-Renji no pudo terminar de aconsejar a Rukia ya que esta le echo una mirada que enmudeceria al mas pintado

-Nadie le gana a Terrus en fuerza, ademas, ¿como crees que se sentiria Terrus si no dejara que actuara él solo?- le dijo- y Renji, nunca has visto la verdadera fuerza de Terrus- volvio a decir dejando sorprendido a Renji

-¿como que nunc...-intento preguntar Renji

-¡Terrus!- la esfera brillo, Rukia coloco la espada hacia arriba, mirando al cielo-¡Asciende como 1º guardian!-la esfera subio hasta la punta de la espada y una vez en la punta de la hoja descendio fusionandose con la espada. La hoja de la espada perdio su cristalinidad para volverse marron, tierra en moviemiento y en el simbolo del infinito aparecio la cabeza de un toro de tres cuernos

Todos se quedaron expectantes. Ambas gritaron, dandole todo el poder que poseian al siguiente movimiento y corrieron una en direccion a la otra. Mientras corrian la figura de un leon se materializo corriendo a la par delante de Shelenia y a su vez, un corpulento toro de 3 cuernos y 3 colas se materializo, tambien corriedo a la par, delante de Rukia. Cuando ambas fuerzas colisionaron, cuando Leon y Toro se enfrentaron, todo el recinto se resintio, una gran explosion de fuerzas se habia producido y una gran humareda lo cubria todo. Cuando el humo se marcho, se pudo ver a Shelenia y a Rukia haciendo fuerza una contra la otra. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ambas se alejaron de la otra, respirando agitadamente. Rukia sangraba ligeramente por el labio interior y el toro permanecia recio, cansado, pero en pie. Shelenia sangraba levemente en la frente y el leon aparecia tumbado, con claros signos de agotamiento.

-valla, no sabia que Kuchiki-san pudiera hacer eso- dijo entretenida Yachiru

Shelenia sonrio

-creo que deberias despedirte de los chicos Shelenia, no creo que se tomen a bien si no te despides de ellos antes de irte- dijo Krom con una sonrisa

Shelenia volvio a sonreir

-si- dijo guardando de nuevo el martillo. Todos se marcharon de allí, organizaron todo para la marcha. Un monton de niños la despedian.

-Krom-dijo Shelenia mientras le abrazaba- espero volver pronto

-yo tambien espero que vuelvas pronto- dijo son dejar de abrazarla- aprovecha este tiempo que estes alli

-eso hare-dijo sonriendo- y ¿sabes que?- dijo ya separandose un poco de Krom- creoque Rukia y yo llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas- dijo feliz

-¿sabes que? yo tambien lo creo-dijo sonriendo- y sabes que no suelo equivocarme en esas cosas

()-------------------------Fin Cap 11---------------------------()

¿que tal el capitulo? ¿os gusto la pelea? espero que si dejen sus comentarios :D me hacen feliz :)


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12 Renji el bocazas

-Buenas tardes-dijo Ichigo entrando a la tienda de Uruhara

-hola Ichigo-san ¿como es que no llegaron Rukia-san y tu juntos? Rukia-san hace mas de 20 minutos que llego- dijo Uruhara- no esta bien llegar tarde al entrenamiento-volvio a decir divertido.

_-Desde que llegaron Rukia, Shelenia y Renji de la sociedad de almas, es salir de clases y vamos todos a entrenar en el sotano de Uruhara. Dia tras dia, los cuatro entrenamos duro pero sin duda la que mas entrena es Rukia. Hay que decir que el empeño de Rukia me impresiona, lucha contra los tres (por turnos claro) y tanto pierda como gane, se recompone rapidamente para enfrentarse al siguiente oponente- _pensaba Ichigo- Es que tube que hacer unas cosas-dijo- _como por ejemplo intentar quitarme de encima a mi padre y sus preguntas estupidas ¡como se le ocurre pensar que me voy de casa todas las tardes a hacer esas guarradas¡Viejo pervertido!-_ piensa mientras baja hacia el sotano

-te tardaste mucho mandarina-dijo Renji

-yo tengo una vida, cejas tatutadas- contesto Ichigo

-seras...-dijo Renji dirigiendose hacia Ichigo con la espada en alto y listo para el ataque

-vosotros dos ¿vais a venir a entrenar o que?-dijo Rukia

Despues de 10 minutos de calentamiento todos estaban listos para empezar

-Rukia me gustaria una revancha-dijo Shelenia- tanto yo como banryoku necesitamos una revancha, nuestro orgullo lo necesita mas bien- dijo sonriendo

-me parece bien, asi subieremos el nivel de los entrenamientos- contesto Rukia

-estupendo, hoy entrenaremos con Terrus y mañana con otro y pasado con otro y asi hasta entrenar con todos- dijo Shelenia y Rukia saco las esferas y se preparo para poner a Terrus como primer guardian

-bien, asi podre ver por fin lo que convencio a Shelenia para venir-dijo Uruhara sonriendo

-¿tu tambien vas a entrenar?- pregunto Ichigo- _yo tambien tengo ganas de verlo ¡pero no porque este impresionado de lo que me contó Renji! solo para poder reirme de él por dejarse impresionar tan facilemente, jeje_

-no, solo que no tengo nada que hacer y ver a dos hermosas mujeres luchando se presenta muy interesante- dijo Uruhara sonriendo

-entonces ¿vamos a entrenar con todos?- dijo Renji- me refiero a tus esferas-le dijo a Rukia

-pues claro ¿porque narices preguntas esa chorrada?-contesto la aludida

-pues veras, entrenar con Terrus, Fueguimo, Inversion de Polaridad o con Electra como primer guardian se pone interesante pero con Arborea... no se yo, incluso puede que sea medianamente decente pelear contra Eola o contra Aquanimus, pero luchar contra Arborea me parece una perdida de tiempo-dijo Renji sin ningun cuidado. Para ese momento Rukia estaba que echaba chispas pero para asombro de todos se relajo y se volvio hacia las esferas

-Terrus, se que ya estabas preparado pero debes entender que no voy a permitir que Renji se burle mas de Arborea...

-Sabes que no es eso Rukia¡vamos!

-¿lo entiendes Terrus?-ignoro Rukia a Renji, la esfera brillo en afirmacion y las demas hicieron lo mismo- veo que todas lo entendeis, me alegro- y se volvio hacia Shelenia- ¿te importa que luche primero contra Renji?

-en absoluto- dijo la aludida

-vamos Rukia...

-que pasa Renji ¿tienes miedo?-dijo con burla Ichigo

-¡Arborea!-la esfera brillo, Rukia coloco la espada hacia arriba, mirando al cielo-¡Asciende como 1º guardian!-la esfera subio hasta la punta de la espada y una vez en la punta de la hoja descendio fusionandose con la espada. La hoja de la espada perdio su cristalinidad para volverse marron con algunos toques verdes; ramas, raices, troncos, tallos y hojas en abundante fusion, y en el simbolo del infinito aparecio un capullo abierto de una flor y en cuyo centro estaba la cabeza de una ardilla. Al instante una ardilla de unos 20 centimetos de cuerpo mas otros tantos de cola aparecio en el hombro de Rukia. El pelaje de su cuerpo es de diferentes tonalidades de marron esceptuando al rededor de los ojos, la frente y las orejas, cuyo pelaje es albino. La cola se asemeja a la nueva textura de la espada de Rukia.

-un...una... ¿ARDILLA? jajajajaja vamos Rukia un poco de seriedad

-¡ya esta bien! vamos Arborea enseñemosle a ese babuino lo que nosotras somos capaces de hacer- y se lanzo al ataque. Un par de encuentros y choques de espada y parecia que nada habia cambiado en Rukia

-¡vamos Rukia, no ha aumentado su fuerza, ni tu velocidad,ni tu capacidad destructiva, ni siquiera tu agilidad, admite que Arborea es insulsa y cambiemos a un combate mas serio- para ese momento tanto Rukia como Arborea estaban que echaban humo por las orejas

-puede que Arborea su don no sea la fuerza o la velocidad o la destruccion o la agilidad pero sera Arborea la que haga a tu babuino caer

-mira que eres cabezota... esta bien, tendre que darte una leccion ¡Ruge Zabimaru!- y lanzo su poderoso ataque sobre Rukia. Ichigo se apresuro para detener el ataque de Renji "_Renji te estas pasando_" pensaba Ichigo pero antes que pudiera hacer nada Uruhara le detuvo

-no te precipites Ichigo, y disfruta del combate-le dijo sentandose al lado de Ichigo

Rukia esquivo con gracia el ataque y contraataco a Renji que facilmente corto la espada de rukia

-por el amor del cielo Rukia, asi ni siquiera podremos tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Renji mirando el trozo de ramas, hojas y raices que llacia en el suelo (la parte cortada de la espada de Rukia)

-dejate de palabreria y lucha- dijo Rukia seria

-pero si ni siquiera tienes la espada completa

-¿en serio?-dijo Rukia sonriendo, miro su espada y esta se regenero en un momento. Con un movimiento agil de manos ataco a Renji con furia cortandole el pañuelo que ese dia llevaba en la cabeza.

Renji contraataco a Rukia pero esta vez la espada de Rukia si contuvo el golpe. Los "espectadores" miraron a Rukia algunos con incredulidad (Ichigo), otros con admiracion (Shelenia), otros con asombro (Renji), otro con media sonrisa (Uruhara) y otros ni se lo creian (Tessai, Ururu y Jinta que habian bajado con Uruhara porque todos se aburrian en la tienda ya que no habia clientes). Asi siguio el combate varios minutos, a veces la espada de Rukia aguantaba los golpes, otras cedia ante Zabimaru pero volvia a regenerarse. En el suelo donde conbatian habia cientos de hojas, raices y ramas

-Rukia, esto es absurdo, estas siempre defendiendo y sin atacar estas mas cansada que yo, vamos a dejarlo, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo Renji

-Ese es el problema Renji, no vas en serio-dijo cabreada- nunca me tomaste en serio en los combates desde que supiste de que era mi zampakutoh

-No es eso Rukia, puede que al principio si, pero tengo que reconocer que Junjo es muy completa y puede ser muy fuerte pero admitelo, esta parte de Junjo, es la parte debil

-Voy a darte parte debil ahora mismo-dijo Rukia con voz de ultratumba- ¡Manto de Regeneracion!- todas las partes que anteriormente pertenecian a la espada empezaron a regenerarse, formando un tapiz de tallos, hojas y ramas de la superficie de 10 metros cuadrados. Rukia se subio encima del tapiz

-Dejate de trucos Rukia-dijo atacanzo ferozmente, Rukia no se movio esta vez y cuando estaba a punto de darle zabimaru de lleno en el costado, del suelo (del tapiz) se erguio un muro de raices, que no solo freno el golpe sino que tambien enredo a zabimaru en él- esas cosas no detendran a zabimaru Rukia!- contrajo a zabimaru rompiendo las raices, las partes cortadas cayeron de nuevo al tapiz, el cual se hizo mas grande en proporcion de las raices cortadas

-es una gran defensa- dijo Shelenia sonriendo mirando el combate

-pero no solo puede defenderse ¿no?-opino Ichigo- es decir, no es que subestime el poder de Arborea, me parece una gran habilidad pero ¿quien de los dos esta mas cansado?- dijo mirando a Rukia la cual estaba con claros signos de agotamiento

-si, si esto sigue asi Renji sera el vencedor, pero dudo que Rukia este haciendo esto para nada, seguramente este tan cabreada con Renji que habra ideado la forma, no solo de ganarle, sino de dejarlo hecho trizas- comento Uruhara. Todos estaban pendientes del combate con interes pero sin duda el mas sorprendido de todos era Ichigo _"no sabia que Rukia fuese tan buena en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pense que su especialidad era el Kidoh" _pensaba Ichigo mientras volvia a prestar atencion al combate. Renji seguia con su ataque de forma agresiva, intentando darle a Rukia, pero el tapiz parecia infranqueable y los mas curioso era que el tapiz cada vez que era cortado, no solo se regeneraba, sino que tambien aumentaba su tamaño. El tapiz ya media unos 15 metros cuadrados y fue entonces cuando paso lo que Rukia habia estado esperando. Renji, al apoyarse en el suelo habia puesto un pie en el tapiz

-¡Ahora!-grito Rukia

-¿ahora?- se preguntaron todos

Las raices y tallos se movian con gran rapidez desde el pie de Renji hacia e resto de su cuepo, retorciendose a traves del cuerpo del teniente, hasta que el tapiz cubrio todo su cuerpo a excepcion de la cabeza. Renji estaba, literalmente, atado al suelo, impidiendole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

-puede que para un shinigami normal esto le habria detenido pero tu sabes perfectamente que esto no podra conmigo Rukia y cuando salga de aqui te vas a enterar- dijo Renji agitado y sumamente cabreado

-¿no te rindes? esta bien Renji... tu lo has querido, no queria hacerlo, de verdad que no Renji- dijo cansada pero con voz profunda, puso la espada hacia el suelo y la clavo en la tierra. Cerro los ojos y empezo a concentrarse. La ardilla, abrio los ojos y sus brillantes y vivos ojos verdes se oscurecian a cada segundo. Renji consiguio liberarse del tapiz que para asombro de él se desvanecio una vez roto-¿preparado Renji?- dijo Rukia

-por supuesto que si, enana-sonrio arrogantemente. Rukia sonrio

-veremos si verdaderamente lo estas- dijo Rukia misteriosasmente- pero no te preocupes, lo estes o no te daremos una calida bienenida pero te advierto, no vallas a perderte y lo mas importante, no vallas a perder la calma

-¿que...

-Bosque Sagrado de las Almas Serenas-de alrededor de Rukia empezo a aparecer arboles y mas arboles. Uruhara y los demas espectadores se alejaron a de la zona para estar mas seguros. En menos de un segundo, mas de la mitad del sotano de Uruhara era un inmenso, frondoso e impenetrable bosque y Renji estaba dentro de él

-es impresionante- dijo Shelenia

-Rukia verdaderamente sabe dar miedo-dijo Uruhara

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- se escucho la voz de Renji que provenia de alguna parte del bosque

-mucho miedo-volvio a decir

----------------------Una hora mas tarde---------------

Ichigo y Uruhara estaban el la sala de estar con un par de vasos de te encima de la mesa que aun no habian tocado

-¿como estan?-pregunto Uruhara a Tessai y a Shelenia que salian de la habitacion donde estaban Rukia y Renji descansando

-Rukia lo unico que tiene es agotamiento y con un par de horas que duerma estara como nueva- dijo Shelenia- en cambio a Renji, tenia bastantes contusiones, magulladuras, rasgullos, raspaduras y cortes, pero nada que en un dia de reposo no remedie

-pobre Renji, creo que al final le cogera fobia a los bosques-dijo divertido Uruhara con una sonrisa

-la verdad es que la señoria Rukia, me ha impresionado-opino Tessai

-ha mejorado bastante, segun lo que me dijo Ukitake de la ultima vez que vio el bosque de Arborea, no eran tan grande, ni tan "letal"- dijo Uruhara

-se esta esforzando mucho- dijo Shelenia-y se nota que lleva bastante tiempo entrenando en serio ¿no? porque no me creo que en un par de semanas halla mejorado tanto ¿no?

-_es cierto... Rukia ya se entrenaba duro antes de que apareciera ese Hollow ¿siempre entreno asi de duro? me parece que no, porque sino ella habria llegado a Teniente antes que Renji, estoy seguro-_ penso Ichigo- Uruhara ¿Rukia siempre se esforzaba tanto?

-lo que es de figurarse Ichigo es que ser adoptada por una familia de nobles tiene sus presiones pero hace unos años dejo de entrenar para conseguir la bankai del mismo modo de que lo hace ahora-dijo el aludido

-¿porque lo dejo?- pregunto contrariado

-eso Ichigo no me coresponde decirlo a mi-contesto

-¿y porque volvio a entrenar asi? porque ya estaba entrenando asi de estricto cuando llego a mi casa hace un mes y pico-dijo Ichigo

-eso Ichigo, no lo se y creo que solo nuestra amiga es capaz de resolver tus dudas, asi que solo te queda esperar unas horas-contesto tomandose el te que tenia en la mano

-_esta noche tendre que hablar con ella_- penso Ichigo mientras bebia de su te

Fin de capitulo 12

Siento la demora U.U

Besos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 Conversaciones Pendientes**

Rukia se despertó calmadamente después de haber dormido durantes unas cuantas horas. Se levantó de la cama y observó a Renji en la cama contigua. Tenía gran cantidad de vendas que cubrían las heridas, aun a medio cicatrizar, que recorrían su cuerpo. Sonrió satisfecha, le había demostrado a Renji de una vez y para siempre que ella no era ninguna debilucha ¡Por supuesto que no lo era!

Al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta que ya había oscurecido.

-Veo que al fin despiertas- dijo Ichigo al verla entrar en la sala de estar, donde él esperaba pacientemente a que ella despertara- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien aunque aun sigo algo cansada- dijo mientras se acomodaba frente a la mesa donde había humeante té recién hecho.

-¿Aun cansada? Mira que eres dormilona- dijo Ichigo burlón

-Serás…-decía mientras iba a propinarle un capón pero a medio camino Ichigo volvió a hablar

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Ichigo con su cara más seria, Rukia se sentó de nuevo

-De que quieres hablar, te has puesto muy serio-dijo Rukia

-Quiero que me aclares un par de cosas

-Pregunta, te escucho

-Veras, hay varias cosas que no entiendo y necesito que me expliques

-Dime que cosas son Ichigo, no les des mas vueltas

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto Rukia?- eligió empezar por esa duda el muchacho

-Por si no lo recuerdas tenemos a un Hollow, de los que han estado burlando la sociedad de almas durante mucho tiempo, detrás de mí -dijo Rukia como si fuera obvio

-No te hagas la tonta Rukia, antes de que nos cruzáramos con ese Hollow ya estabas entrenando como una desquiciada-replicó el chico, ella resoplo resignada

-Bueno, supuse que tarde o temprano esta conversación la tendríamos pero no me esperaba que fuese tan pronto- se dijo a si misma

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-hace poco que Junjo y yo volvimos a estar juntas, por así decirlo, y cuando volví a verla me dijo que algo te pasaba-dijo seria

-¿Qué me pasaba algo¿A mi? Si fuera así ¿Porque no me dijiste nada? -dijo Ichigo muy confuso

-veras, yo tampoco lo entiendo, Junjo no quiere decirme nada mas, me supongo porque será algo relacionado con tu mundo interior, algo ira mal, Ichigo ¿has notado algo raro allí?- pregunto

-como quieres que lo sepa, yo nunca había estado en mi mundo interior antes de convertirme en shinigami- contesto algo molesto- pero aun así, el que tendría que estar entrenando como loco seria yo ¿no?

-Junjo me dijo que entrenara de nuevo como lo hacia hace unos años, como cuando Kaie…-calló de repente- yo me fío de Junjo Ichigo, si ella me dijo que para solucionar tu problema tenia que conseguir el Bankai, eso es lo que hay que hacer- dijo seria, Ichigo se mantuvo callado un momento como meditando la respuesta

_-¿Entonces ha estado entrenando sin parar para ayudarme?-_ pensó algo sonrojado, sacudió la cabeza para enfocar sus pensamientos en otro punto de la respuesta- _hace unos años, a saber cuantos, estuvo entrenando también para el Bankai, me supongo que para que la aceptaran mejor en la casa Kuchiki, la cuestión es ¿Por qué lo dejo¿Y porque le afecta tanto como para callar de repente¡¿Y PORQUE NARICES NO CONFIA EN MI COMO PARA CONTARMELO?!_

Mientras Ichigo pensaba Rukia esperaba pacientemente, sabia que ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y la mayoría de ellas serian de temas especialmente espinosos para su conciencia, su corazón y su alma.

-¿Por qué dejaste de entrenarte Rukia?- pregunto después de tantas cavilaciones.

Rukia se quedo algo sorprendida, se esperaba una pregunta mas sencilla para empezar como por ejemplo "¿Tu entrenabas para el Bankai antes? No me lo creo" pero que lo diera por hecho y cierto no se lo esperaba. Después de reponerse de tal sorpresa, le miro algo inquieta, empezábamos por el tema más escabroso, espinoso y doloroso de todos, porque al fin de cuentas se merecía que le contase todo y no quedarse en un "murió alguien importante para mí" Además, confiaba en él ¿no? Rukia suspiro.

-verás Ichigo, es un asunto muy largo y creo que lo mejor seria por empezar por el principio, contándote un resumen de mi vida ¿quieres oírlo?

-claro que si Rukia, puedes confiar en mi- dijo Ichigo decidido. Rukia sonrió, era lo que necesitaba para comenzar a contarle todo a Ichigo.

-Como sabrás yo antes de ser Shinigami vivía en el Rukongai con Renji y otros amigos- comenzó a contar

-algo me comento Renji- dijo Ichigo

-nuestros amigos, no mejor dicho, nuestra familia fue muriendo poco a poco, la vida en el distrito 78 no era precisamente un camino de rosas, ni mucho menos la mas recomendable para unos niños, y cuando solo quedábamos Renji y yo decidimos hacernos Shinigamis puesto que anteriormente no lo habíamos hecho porque nuestros amigos no tenían poder espiritual- Rukia suspiro, tantos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y sabia que dentro de nada tendría unas ganas irremediables de llorar.

-y ahí es donde Byakuya te adopto ¿no?-dijo Ichigo apremiándola un poco, no le gustaba cuando sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza y pensó que contra antes lo soltara todo mejor seria para ella.

-Nii-sama me adopto un año después de ingresar en la academia pero no pasó nada relevante en ese año-dijo Rukia que, por un momento, abandono el semblante nostálgico, pero solo para, segundos después, volver a él con más fuerza.

Ichigo empezaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado -_con lo sencilla que parecía en un principio la respuesta… -_pensaba algo contrariado

-Una vez que forme parte de la familia Kuchiki, me graduaron de inmediato y me asignaron al escuadrón 13 y allí conocí a…. Kaien-domo, teniente de mi escuadrón y el hermano de Shiba Kuukaku y Shiba Ganju- Rukia suspiro y un amago de sonrisa se asomo en su rostro- él fue el que me animo a demostrarles a los del clan Kuchiki que podía valerme por mi misma, fue quien me enseño a luchar. Él fue mi maestro, mi amigo y quien cuido de mí, junto a Ukitake-taicho por supuesto- dijo y por fin una sonrisa se formo en su mirada- fueron buenos tiempos- y su mirada volvió a ensombrecerse- hasta que ocurrió- dijo en un susurro

-Rukia en serio, no hace falta que sigas, no sabia que lo fueras a pasar tan mal-dijo apenado, definitivamente se arrepintió que haberla preguntado, en muy contadas ocasiones la había visto así y las dos veces que la vio así estaba sentenciada a muerte ¡era normal estar así! Pero ahora…

-no Ichigo necesito contártelo para que entiendas, no solo el porque deje de entrenar, sino también porque me disculpe con Kuukaku-san el ultimo día que estuviste en la sociedad de almas-dijo seria

Ichigo la vio con tanta decisión que no tuvo otra opción que asentir. Se sentía… honrado, le iba a contar lo que le afligía el alma, iba a confiar en él totalmente y eso le hacia sentir bien y a la vez nervioso ¿Estaría a la altura de su secreto, de su dolor?

-Un Hollow, que ahora sabemos que fue creado por Aizen, que era capaz de "poseer" los cuerpos ajenos, atacó el escuadrón de reconocimiento que dirigía la mujer de Kaien-domo, ninguno sobrevivió, el Hollow uso el cuerpo de la mujer de Kaien-domo para infiltrarse y seguir matando, cuando nos dimos cuenta, Kaien-domo, Ukitake-sama y yo estábamos frente al Hollow…-Rukia trago saliva y miro a Ichigo un con un mare mágnum de sentimientos que al pobre Ichigo casi le da un infarto. Había dolor, tristeza, vergüenza, pesar pero también había miedo, miedo que él no entendía.

Ichigo le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y consuelo. No sabia que otra cosa hacer, solo sabía que no quería verla así de afligida. Le dolía el alma verla así.

-Kaien-domo le pidió a Ukitake-taicho- prosiguió Rukia- luchar por el honor de su mujer- Rukia estaba con semblante sereno, serio pero sus ojos denotaban el dolor y su fondo acuoso se inundaba en su tristeza y culpabilidad- el lucho con furia pero ese maldito Hollow era capaz de hacer desaparecer las Zampakutou al contacto con su cuerpo- dijo con furia. Ichigo estaba asombrado- quise ayudarle pero… no podía entrometerme- Ichigo recordó en ese momento su enfrentamiento contra "el gran pescador"- al final el Hollow se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de Kaien-domo… estaba paralizada hasta que el capitán me ordeno que me marchara, salí corriendo con la lluvia cayendo fuertemente, la verdad es que no la notaba, solo pensaba que no quería morir- no pudo retener una lagrima- pero el Hollow no se enfrento al capitan sino que fue a por mi… lo único que hice fue sacar mi espada… no era capaz de moverme- Rukia con la mirada perdida y triste, el rostro sereno y lleno de lagrimas que no había podido retener por mas tiempo, agacho la cabeza- lo único que note fue como el cuerpo de Kaien-domo lentamente era atravesado por mi espada y después volvió en si antes de morir para agradecerme…¿agradecerme?- Rukia levanto el rostro hacia Ichigo con furia- ¿el que¿El ser una cobarde que solo pensaba en que no quería morir¡¿El haberle matado?!- Rukia cada vez levantaba más la voz, angustia, culpabilidad, dolor eran los matices que mostraban su voz medio rota por la furia y medio rota por el llanto. Rukia no lo aguanto más y lloraba golpeando a Ichigo en el pecho.

Después de media hora Ichigo se percato que Rukia estaba dormida en su regazo, había estado golpeándolo al principio, pero después solo había llorado aferrada a él. Ichigo había estado ese tiempo intentando asimilar, no solo lo dicho por Rukia sino también sus reacciones. Era sin duda la primera vez que la había visto así, tan desesperada, ni tan siquiera cuando la condenaron a muerte… es más, ahora entendía porque cuando la condenaron a muerte parecía tan serena. Ahora entendía porque había dejado de entrenar, su maestro había muerto, y aun es mas por su espada. Ahora entendía la reacción que Hanatarou le dijo que Ganju había tenido cuando la vio por primera vez. Ahora entendía, porque se disculpo frente a la familia Shiba y también entendía porque la perdonaron. También entendía porque no se perdonaba a si misma, era semejante a el por que no se perdonaba a si mismo por la muerte de su madre

-_Los dos tenemos recuerdos amargos bajo la lluvia_- pensó con amargura mientras se levantaba con Rukia en brazos. Se encamino hacia las habitaciones para acostarla.

-Es la primera vez que se lo cuenta a alguien Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo Urahara, como pocas veces visto, serio- se consciente de tal honor- volvió a decir y se marcho

Ichigo miro a Rukia que dormía en su regazo-tonta-murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la cama de Rukia. La acostó, le limpio los rastros de lagrimas de sus mejillas y la arropo- a partir de mañana me pondré serio en los entrenamientos Rukia, te lo prometo- dijo y se marcho de la habitación. Rukia dormía tranquila y desde hacia mucho tiempo Junjo sintió la brisa de calma entre las tierras de su corazón.

------------------------------------------Fin Capitulo 13-----------------------------------------

Bueno despues de una eternidad aqui esta la continuación, no se cuando volvere a actualizar pero si hay alguien por ahí que aun tenia las esperanzas de que actualizara... AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP!! jeje bueno -.- me a costado mucho hacerlo pero va por todas (hay algun chico? creo que no ¿no? xD) las que me habeis animado con vuestros reviews (tanto los primeros como los ultimos que reavivaron mis ganas de segir :D)

Un besito para todas!!! IchiRuki para siempre!!!

P.D. os pongo las direcciones de unos videos que hice hace un tiempo

http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v BL896bDKAQ4

http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v xzjVkeNePB0

que os gusten :D


End file.
